Troublesome Fairy
by Nessaro Yuki
Summary: Sasori paling tidak menyukai keributan, seseorang yang suka telat, semua yang berbau pink, sesuatu yang tidak masuk logika, dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya. Tapi, setelah bertemu seorang gadis yang mengaku seorang peri pohon, semua yang masuk ke daftar 'sesuatu yang paling ku benci' tiba-tiba terjadi secara berturut-turut dalam hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), etc**

 **Summary :**

" _ **Sasori paling tidak menyukai keributan, seseorang yang suka telat, semua yang berbau pink, sesuatu yang tidak masuk logika, dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya. Tapi, setelah bertemu seorang gadis yang mengaku seorang peri pohon, semua yang masuk ke daftar 'sesuatu yang paling ku benci' tiba-tiba terjadi secara berturut-turut dalam hidupnya."**_

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy...!**

Sasori melirik kamar bernuansa coklat yang ia tempati. Kamar barunya, atau kamar lamanya. Kamar ini sebenarnya adalah kamarnya saat ia masih kecil, hanya saja saat umurnya tujuh tahun dia harus pindah dari tempat kelahirannya ini karena tuntutan pekerjaan ayahnya. Meninggalkan neneknya yang tidak mau pindah kemanapun. Walaupun ibu atau ayahnya masih sering menjenguknya, terutama ibunya sebenarnya, ayahnya sibuk bekerja. Sasori hanya bisa mengunjungi neneknya saat liburan musim panas atau natal.

Sasori menghela nafasnya, berjalan menuju kasur dan merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Dengan tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai bantalan, Sasori memandang atap kamarnya dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat. Tersenyum simpul saat melihat atap kamarnya penuh dengan gambar tatasurya.

Sasori lelah sekali, setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh dari Suna ke Konoha dia memilih untuk membereskan barang-barangnya di kamarnya saat itu juga. Sasori tidak menyesal telah melakukannya, dia tidak suka menunda-nunda waktu. Walaupun pada akhirnya tubuhnya terasa remuk.

Sasori hampir saja menutup matanya yang terasa berat kalau saja seseorang tidak memanggilnya dari luar kamar. Mengatakan kalau makan malam hampir selesai dan menyuruhnya untuk segera turun. Sasori menghembuskan nafas, menjawab ya dengan cukup keras sebelum bangun dari acara tidurannya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah terseret, begidik sedikit saat merasakan hawa dingin terasa.

Pintu balkon kamarnya terbuka, pantas saja terasa dingin. Sasori berjalan ke arah balkon, memandang pohon sakura besar yang berada di depan kamarnya. Jaraknya antara balkon dan pohon itu mungkin hanya sepuluh meter. Sasori bisa melihat beberapa bunga sakura yang tampak mekar. Musim semi baru mulai, itu artinya dia akan menemukan kamarnya penuh dengan kelopak sakura yang berguguran setiap kali dia masuk. Itu hal yang merepotkan.

Sasori menutup pintu balkonnya, berniat menguncinya sebelum sadar kalau kunci balkon kamarnya rusak. Mendengus sebal, Sasori memutuskan untuk menutup pintu itu dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dia belum mandi setelah sampai di sini, dan badannya terasa lengket semua. Keluarganya tidak mungkin keberatan jika menunggunya sebentar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf menunggu lama." Sasori berkata. Ayah dan neneknya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan ibunya memandangnya dengan senyuman. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada wajah Sasori, tetap datar. Tapi mata coklatnya menatap dengan lembut ke arah ibunya.

"Tak apa, Saso-chan!" Ibunya berkata menimpali. Sasori menatap ibunya dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut. "Okaa-san, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Oh! Jangan begitu. Itu kan panggilan sayangku padamu!" ibunya tertawa. Sasori tau ibunya hanya mau menggodanya, tapi sebanyak apapun ibunya menggodanya, dia selalu merasa jengkel. Sasori bisa mendengar neneknya batuk untuk menutupi tawa, dan bibir ayahnya yang tampak berkedut. Sasori memutar matanya jengah.

"Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan yang ada di atas meja. Kita mulai saja kalau begitu." Neneknya, nenek Chiyo berkata.

Mereka mulai berdoa kepada yang diatas atas makanan yang telah ada, sebelum memakannya dengan diiringi obrolan ringan antar keluarga. Ibunya sesekali akan menggoda Sasori atau ayahnya, yang menyebabkan tawa ringan terdengar dari keluarga kecil itu. Setelah sepuluh tahun dia tidak merasakannya, Sasori tidak bisa untuk menyangkal bahwa dia merindukan hal-hal seperti ini. Sasori bahkan tertawa, saat mendengar ibunya menggoda ayahnya dan membuatnya tersipu.

"Sasori!"

Sasori mendongak saat ayahnya memanggilnya, memandang ayahnya dengan muka datar yang sama persis dengan ayahnya.

"Dua hari lagi kamu akan masuk sekolah baru. Ayah sudah memberi tahumu kan?" ayahnya bertanya. Sasori mengangguk mengiyakan, dahinya lagi-lagi berkerut, seolah tau apa yang sedang ada di dalam fikiran anaknya, ibu Sasori bertanya, "Ada apa Saso-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, pindah sekolah di tengah-tengah semester itu menyebalkan." Sasori berkata dengan jujur, nada suaranya tetap datar walaupun dia menggerutu. Ibunya tertawa mendengar perkataanya.

"Itu bukan hal besar kan. Kamu juga pernah melakukannya!" Ayahnya berkata dengan enteng.

Sasori memutar matanya, "Itu saat aku berumur tujuh tahun."

"Lalu?" Ayah Sasori bertanya dengan acuh, lebih tertari pada makanan yang ada di depannya. Sasori mendengus, "Lupakan!" katanya dengan nada datar.

Ayahnya walaupun terlihat tidak acuh, sebenarnya juga tidak menyukai hal itu. Sebenarnya rencananya, mereka akan pindah saat Sasori sudah menyelesaikan tahun kedua si SMA. Hanya saja, setelah mendengar nenek Chiyo jatuh terpeleser di kamar mandi, ibunya ngotot pindah saat itu juga. Sasori juga merasa khawatir setengah mati setelah mendengar berita itu, dan sama sekali tidak berusaha membantah saat acara pindah mereka terjadi secara mendadak.

"Maafkan aku." Nenek Chiyo berkata. "Gara-gara khawatir terhadapku kalian harus pindah mendadak."

"Bukan apa-apa, Okaa-san!" ayah Sasori memandang nenek Chiyo dengan senyum lembut. "Kami juga keterlaluan meninggalkan Okaa-san selama sepuluh tahun ini." Sasori juga tersenyum, dia memegang tangan keriput neneknya dan meremasnya dengan lembut, sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi jelas sekali dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ibunya sudah menghambur memeluk nenek Chiyo dan mengangis terisak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sasori membuka matanya keesokan harinya, dia merasa sesak. Dia menarik nafas kaget saat menemukan seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang nyaris membuatnya buta sedang ada di sampingnya.

YA DISAMPINGNYA!DI ATAS RANJANGNYA! DAN SEDANG MENGGELUNG SEPERTI KUCING DI PELUKANNYA!

Sasori bisa merasakan matanya melebar, hal yang nyaris tidak pernah ia lakukan. Dia tanpa sadar menendang begitu saja gadis itu dari kasur saking kagetnya.

Gadis itu memekik, mengerang-ngerang karena mendarat dengan muka yang mencium lantai. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu memutar kepalanya, mendelik garang ke arah Sasori dengan mata hijau emerald.

"Siapa kamu?" Sasori bertanya dengan tampang kaget, itu saja sudah memalukan, di tambah lagi Sasori bertanya dengan suara tergagap. Kemana tampang datar yang selalu Sasori kenakan.

"Kamu!" Gadis itu memekik, menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori dengan ganas. "Bagaimana bisa kamu menendang seorang gadis dari atas kasur?"

Sasori balas mendelik ke arah gadis itu. "Seharusnya aku yang marah. Ini kamarku dan ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menempel di sampingmu saat kamu baru bangun tidur. Kamu pikir, itu hal menyenangkan?"

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya dengan tampang terganggu saat melirik rambut gadis itu, pink, warna paling ia benci, warnanya terlalu mencolok. Bahkan lebih menggelikan dari pada rambut merahnya.

"Bukan berarti kamu harus menendangku dari ranjangkan?" Gadis itu menggerutu, pipinya menggembung dengan ekspresi cemberut. Dia mengusap hidungnya yang tampak memerah. Sasori ingat itu karena dia jatuh dengan muka terlebih dahulu, tapi jangan harap Sasori akan minta maaf, dia tidak sudi.

"Salahmu kenapa menempel seenaknya di sampingku." Sasori menjawab pedas, raut wajahnya telah datar kembali. Wajah gadis itu memerah, pipinya masih menggembung, dan matanya yang berwarba hijau melirik ke manapun dengan liar. Walaupun enggan, Sasori harus mengakui reaksi yang di berikan gadis itu cukup imut. Sialnya, pipinya terasa memanas, dan Sasori buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sasori dengar. Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seolah tau apa maksud Sasori, gadis itu berkata, "Diluar dingin, aku kedinginan."

"Kamu fikir aku peduli?" Sasori menyahut pedas, membuat gadis itu mendelik lagi ke arahnya. Walaupun sahutannya pedas, diam-diam Sasori melirik ke arah pakaian gadis itu. Nyaris mendengus saat melihat apa yang di kenakan gadis itu, orang tolol mana yang mengenakan dress tanpa lengan di malam hari setelah musim dingin. Nah, orang tolol itu ada di depan Sasori sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu berkata sekasar itu dengan seorang gadis?" gadis itu memekik lagi, Sasori hanya memutar matanya dengan jengah. Demi apapun, gadis di depannya ini berisik sekali.

Saat itu juga Sasori baru sadar, "Tunggu! Kamarku ada di lantai dua. Bagaimana bisa kamu ke sini?" dia memandang gadis itu dengan menuntut.

Gadis itu memandangnya dengan tampang polos dan menjawab, "Terbang tentu saja" seolah-olah itu adalah hal paling normal yang ada di dunia ini.

Sasori melongo –dia bersumpah baru kali ini dia melongo– apa-apaan. Apa tidak ada hal yang lebih aneh lagi tentang gadis ini. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingnya saat dia bangun tidur, mempunyai warna rambut pink yang nyaris membuatnya buta –terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya, tapi pink tetap pink, dan Sasori benci pink–,dan sekarang gadis itu berkata jika dia terbang. JANGAN BERCANDA? Apa tidak ada hal logis yang ada di dalam gadis ini?

"Saso-chan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ribut sekali?" kepala ibunya tiba-tiba saja menyembul dari balik pintu, dan langsung terbelalak saat melihat ada seorang gadis pink di dalam kamarnya. Saat itu juga, Sasori tau dia ada dalam masalah.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAMU LAKUKAN PADA ANAK ORANG SASO–CHAN! SASO–CHAN HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kamu peri pohon sakura di depan rumah?" Ibunya bertanya dengan mata berbinar, menatap tepat ke arah gadis berambut pink yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis pink yang ada di sampingnya mengangguk dengan semangat.

Sasori memutar matanya.

"Hebat sekali!" Ibunya bertepuk tangan dengan kekanakan, terus memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Wajah gadis itu bersemu, dia tersenyum dengan malu-malu ke arah ibu Sasori, "Tidak sehebat itu Obaa-san. Banyak peri-peri yang sama sepertiku."

Ibu Sasori melongo memandang wajah merona gadis pink itu, sebelum pada akhirnya memekik dan memeluk gadis yang ada di sampingnya dengan gemas.

"KAAWAAII!" Ibunya memekik keras. Wajah gadis itu semakin merah, antara malu karena di puji dan sesak karena dekapan maut ibu Sasori.

Sasori memutar matanya lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Kalau saja kamu anakku aku pasti akan bahagia sekali. Kamu gadis paling manis yang pernah aku temui, Sakura-chan. Tidak seperti Saso-chan..." Ibunya memandangnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Tentu saja, aku kan laki-laki!" Sasori membalas dengan jengah, raut wajahnya datar seperti papan. Bibir ibunya mencebik. Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya dengan jengah, dia menyambar air putih yang ada di depannya dan menegukknya dengan cepat. Entah kenapa kepalanya jadi pusing.

"Lihatkan!" Ibunya berbisik ke arah gadis itu, yang sebenarnya sia-sia saja, karena Sasori dapat mendengarkannya dengan jelas. "Muka Saso-chan selalu seperti tembok. Padahal dia manis sekali kalau tersenyum. Hahh..." Ibu Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya dengan dramatis, Sasori berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memutar matanya lagi.

"Tapi kalau ada Sakura-chan disini kurasa tidak apa-apa!" Ibu Sasori memeluk gadis itu lagi. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura-chan oleh ibu Sasori hanya tersenyum, membiarkan wanita berumur empatpuluhan itu memeluknya.

"Apa bagusnya gadis aneh dengan rambut pink?" Sasori menjawab kasar, sebal juga diejek terus menerus. Gadis itu mendelik ke arahnya, "Aneh?" dia berkata dengan tampang jengkel yang membuat seringaian Sasori terbentang.

"Tentu!" Sasori menyahut dengan kalem, seringaiannya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Siapapun pasti mengaggap seseorang berambut pink dengan sebutan aneh?"

Wajah gadis itu memereh sampai keleher, dan Sasori mendapati dirinya hampir tertawa geli karena melihatnya. 'Lucu sekali!', fikirnya. Benar-benar deh, Sasori heran bagaimana bisa ada wajah yang menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri.

"Kamu!" Gadis itu mendesis dengan tampang merahnya, tampaknya siap-siap meledak.

Sasori sudah akan tertawa saat raut wajah gadis itu berubah lagi. Mukanya yang memerah kembali seperti semula. Sesaat, raut wajahnya terlihat kosong, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat manis, sampai-sampai Sasori merinding. Entah kenapa Sasori merasa tidak enak.

"Bukankah terlalu kasar berbicara seperti itu kepada seorang gadis, Saso-can!" Senyum gadis itu bertambah manis, matanya yang berwarna hijau berkilat-kilat. Sasori mendapati dirinya berjengit saat gadis itu memanggil namanya seperti ibunya. Mukanya mulai merona karena kesal.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan kata itu!" Sasori mendesis dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ehhh.. kenapa tidak boleh? Padahal ku dengar kamu manis sekali saat kecil!" Gadis itu memandang Sasori dengan tampang merengut. Sayangnya, matanya berbinar dengan penuh kepuasan. "Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, ayo cepat berangkat! Sasori ingin melihat beruang yang besar!" gadis itu tertawa, dan wajah Sasori sudah memucat.

"Okaa-chan, Sasori ingin menjadi astronot. Ayo ke luar angkasa, nanti Sasori bawakan bintang untuk Okaa-chan! " Gadis itu terkikik. Wajah Sasori sudah pucat sekali, mata hazelnya melebar dengan horor ke arah gadis pink di depannya.

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tau semua itu, kelakuan-kelakuan aneh Sasori saat kecil. Sasori malu sekali, baru kali ini dia di permalukan seperti ini. Hanya keluarganya saja yang tau betapa manjanya Sasori saat kecil, dan saat ini seorang gadis asing berambut pink aneh tengah membongkar kelakuan memalukannya saat kecil. Sasori gelagapan sendiri.

Sasori melotot ke arah samping gadis itu, tepat ke arah ibunya yang tampak sedang menahan tawa sampai mukanya memerah. Ibunya melambaikan tangannya dengan geli, memberi tahu Sasori kalau bukan dia yang memberi tahu gadis itu.

"Berhenti tertawa, tolol!" Sasori membenta kasar, memandang nyalang ke arah gadis pink di depannya. Gadis itu menghentikan kikikannya saking kagetnya, begitu juga ibunya. Sasori bahkan terlalu marah untuk sadar.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kita sudah kenal. Hanya karena kamu tau bagaimana aku saat kecil, bukan berarti kamu bisa bertingkah seenaknya!" Sasori mendesis berbahaya. Matanya menyorot dengan dingin ke arah gadis itu.

"Siapa yang mengajari kamu berkata kasar pada gadis, Saso-chan!" Ibunya berkata dengan tegas. Tapi Sasori terlalu marah untuk mendengarkan, dia hanya mendengus, dan berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ketegangan yang ia ciptakan dari meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori menyenderkan dirinya ke pohon sakura yang ada di belakangnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar, kini terdapat kerutan di dahinya. Sasori pasti sebal sekali. Lagipula siapa yang tidak sebal kalau ada orang yang membeberkan semua hal memalukan dalam hidupnya di hadapan orang lain. Yahh.. walaupun hanya ibunya yang tau, tapi tetap saja ego Sasori tersakiti.

Bagus sekali, sekarang dia menjadi seorang laki-laki melankolis. Sasori mengerang dalam hati.

Rasanya Sasori baru memejamkan matanya beberapa detik saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Meraihnya, Sasori dapat melihat kelopak Sakura berwarna pink. Kerutan di dahi Sasori bertambah. Dia baru ingat kalau pohon sakura ini adalah tempat gadis pink aneh itu. Gadis aneh berambut pink yang memiliki rambut sewarna pohon yang sedang ia gunakan untuk bersandar. Gadis yang memiliki nama sama dengan pohon ini. Sakura.

Oh.. tiba-tiba saja Sasori pusing. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin Sasori pindah kemari, dan hal-hal tidak logis satu-persatu berdatangan menimpanya. Belum lagi, besok Sasori harus ke sekolah barunya. Oh betapa indahnya hidup Sasori.

Di tengah fikiran-fikiran menjengkelkan yang terjadi hari ini, pintu gerbang depan tiba-tiba saja berdecit membuka. Sasori membuka matanya, hazelnya menangkap dua orang yang sangat familier dalam hidupnya. Ayah dan neneknya.

Dari beberapa kantung yang di bawa ayahnya, Sasori bisa menebak kalau ayahnya baru saja selesai menemani neneknya berbelanja.

Sasori memilih untuk menutup matanya kembali, membiarkan ayah dan neneknya masuk ke rumahnya, sama sekali tidak berniat menyapa. Toh, jarak mereka lumayan jauh. Dan Sasori sama sekali tidak tertarik menghabiskan nafas hanya untuk berteriak untuk bertanya. Sama sekali bukan karakternya.

"SAKURA! KAPAN KAMU KESINI!" dan pekikan neneknya membuat Sasori tersentak.

"CHIYO BAA-SAN! AKU MERINDUKANMUU!" pekikan lain menyahut. Sasori mengerang dengan keras, sekarang dia tau kenapa gadis itu tau tentang masa kecilnya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana cara marah pada nenek tersayangnya. Itu artinya, gadis itu lolos untuk saat ini. Ya! Hanya untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa harus tidur di kamarku!" Saking kesalnya Saori, geraman rendah lolos dari bibirnya. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk gadis pink –yang lagi-lagi membuatnya jengkel setengah mati– dengan kurang ajar.

Ibunya menampik tangan Sasori keras, "Tidak boleh begitu Saso-chan! Itu tidak sopan!" Ibunya berkata dengan nada seperti menggurui anak berumur tujuh tahun. Sasori hanya memutar matanya dengan jengah,

"Aku tanya lagi! Kenapa cewek pink ini harus tidur di kamarku?" Sasori bertanya lagi.

Gadi itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan jengkel, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Kamu kan memang gadis pink!" Sasori menyahut dengan acuh.

"Aku punya nama Saso-chan! Namaku Sakura. Sa-ku-ra!"

"Aku tidak peduli tolol!"

Perdebatan tolol itu terus berlanjut. Dan mereka berdua jelas tidak sadar ada tiga orang dewasa yang memandang mereka dengan tertarik. Nenek Chiyo yang tampak menyimak dengan tenang perdebatan mereka, Ibu Sasori yang memandang mereka dengan mata berbinar, dan Ayah Sasori yang memandang dengan tatapan heran bercampur takjub. Heran karena Sasori jelas-jelas berbicara jauh lebih banyak dari pada biasannya, dan takjub karena gadis itu tampaknya berhasil membuat Sasori keluar dari karakter aslinya.

"Oh lupakan!" Sasori memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya dalam diam. Bagaimana bisa dia termakan suasana sampai berdebat tolol seperti tadi. "Kutanya sekali lagi! Kenapa harus tidur di kamarku? Banyak kamar kosong gadis pink!"

Gadis itu mendengus sebal saat mendengar bagaimana Sasori memanggilnya, tapi pada akhirnya juga menjawab, "Satu karena itu kamar yang paling dekat dengan pohonku, dua karena aku suka kamarmu, tiga karena aku ingin, empat karena aku suka kamarmu, lima karena aku harus terus mengawasi pohon sakuraku, enam karena aku ingin dan sangat suka kamarmu."

"Kamu menyebutkan suka kamarku sampai tiga kali dan ingin dua kali!" Sasori menyahut dengan jengkel. Gadis itu nyengir kecil, sama sekali tidak tampak merasa bersalah. Sasori mendesah lelah. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakuakan?

"Saso-chan kan bisa tidur di kamar lainnya. Biarkan kamar Saso-chan digunakan Sakura-chan." Perkataan ibunya langsung diangguki dengan semangan oleh Sakura. Sasori mendelik ke arah ibunya, 'Oh yang benar saja', fikirnya jengkel.

"Tidak!" Sasori menyahut dengan datar, melirik ibunya dengan sinis sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Jelas sekali menolak perkataan ibunya.

"Kalau Saso-chan tidak mau. Ya... tidur saja satu kamar." Ibunya menyahut enteng, seolah-olah yang sedang mereka bahas adalah perebutan es loli anak kecil, bukannya perebutan kamar antara dua orang remaja berbeda gender. Sasori terkadang tidak tau jalan pemikiran ibunya sendiri.

"Itu juga boleh. Dari pada kalian terus berkelahi seperti itu!" Sasori nyaris melongo saat mendengar sahutan ayahnya. Kalau ini ibunya, Sasori masih bisa memahaminya, tapi ini ayahnya, yang sifatnya hampir sama sepertinya. Oh... dunia Sasori rasanya jungkir balik.

"Tapi Oto-san. Dia perempuan dan aku laki-laki." Sasori berata dengan penekanan-penekanan pada kata tertentu. Yang di balas ayahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sasori mengharapkan hal yang lebih bagus dari itu. Seperti, 'Oh! Aku baru tau, kukira gadis ini hanya menyamar karena perilakunya sangat bar-bar!' atau 'Benar juga, seharusnya aku tidak menyetujuinya tanpa berfikir dahulu!'. Walaupun Sasori jauh lebih setuju dengan yang pertama.

"Lalu?" benar-benar bukan tanggapan yang ingin di dengar Sasori. "Kalau kamu memang laki-laki, kamu harus belajar bagaimana cara menghormati seorang gadis dengan baik Sasori! Jika masih ingin berdebat, tidur saja di ruang tamu, disana ada sofa." Oh bagus, Sasori lupa kalau kebiasaannya yang berkata pedas juga di dapatkan dari ayahnya. Lebih hebatnya lagi, dia terkena sempot hanya karena seorang gadis bodoh berambut pink. Sasori ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Tau kalau keputusan itu sudah final, Sasori berjalan ke tangga dengan tampang keruh yang terlihat jelas.

"Selamat malam!" Sakura berkata kepada keluarga Sasori dengan riang. Tidak ada hal yang lebih ingin Sasori lakukan selain menyumpal mulut gadis itu setelah ini. setelah itu, Sasori bisa mendengar hentakan kaki yang berisik di belakangnya.

Sakura sedang mengikuti Sasori sambil melompat-lompat dengan gembira, sesekali senandung riang keluar dari bibirnya. Gadis itu jelas-jelas puas dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, dan perasaan ingin menarik rambutnya sendiri dari kepalanya sangat besar, sampai-sampai Sasori benar-benar melakukannya.

Kikikan Sakura terdengar saat melihat Sasori menarik rambutnya dengan frustasi. Untuk kali ini, Sasori sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, dia terlalu pusing untuk hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hariya, Sasori menemukan gadis itu ada di sampingnya lagi, dengan posisi yang hampir sama. Wajah gadis itu terkubur di dada Sasori, dan tangannya terasa kaku karena di gunakan gadis itu untuk bantalan. Dengkuran halus yang terdengar seperti, 'fuuufuuu...' kecil keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Sasori menghela nafas lelah, apa dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini setiap paginya. Setau Sasori kemarin malam dia memutuskan menyerahkan kasur tercintanya untuk gadis pink yang ada di sampingnya. Astaga, Sasori sama sekali tidak mengetahui jalan fikiran orang tuanya, bagaimana bisa mereka dengan seenaknya menaruh dua orang anak berbeda gender dalam satu ruangan.

Walaupun Sasori juga tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam. Demi Tuhan! Sasori bahkan lebih memilih tidur di lantai dengan selimut tergelar, daripada satu ranjang dengan seorang gadis.

Dan Sasori dibuat pusing saat sadar pagi harinya dia sudah ada di kasurnya lagi. Apa dia tidur sambil berjalan? Atau saat dia kedinginan secara tidak sadar dia naik ke kasur?. 'Lupakan saja!', Sasori berfikir dengan sebal. Tidak baik, berfikir yang aneh-aneh padahal masih pagi.

Lagipula ada hal yang lebih penting untuk difikirkan, pagi ini dia harus ke sekolah barunya seperti yang di katakan ayahnya. Melirik jam yang ada di samping ranjangnya, Sasori melihat ini baru jam enam pagi. Sekolah masuk jam delapan, masih ada dua jam untuk persiapan, waktu yang lama. Sasori sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidur lagi.

Jadi, dengan hati-hati, Sasori mengangkat kepala pink yang dengan seenaknya menjadikan bantalan tangannya dengan lembut. Dan menarik tangannya dengan lambat dan berusaha agar tidak menyenggol kepala pink itu. Saat Sasori menempatkan kepala itu di bantal, Sakura mengeluarkan dengkuran, 'Fuuufuuu...' lagi dengan agak keras.

Sasori nyaris terkikik mendengarnya. Itu lucu sekali.

Saat Sasori sudah berdiri di samping kasurnya, Sakura menggelung seperti kucing di kasur, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang tiba-tiba saja hilang. Sasori yang merasa kasihan memutuskan untuk menyelimuti Sakura sampai hanya kepalanya yang terlihat. Dan Sakura mengeluarkan dengkuran, 'Fuuufuuu...' lagi. Untuk kali ini Sasori membiarkan kikikan kecilnya keluar.

'Sakura itu manis', fikir Sasori. 'Hanya saat tidur saja.', Sasori menambahkan saat mengingat tingkah Sakura saat dia sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ke dua setelah Sakura ada di rumahnya, Sasori makin pusing dengan segala hal yang ia alami. Sasori sudah cukup pusing karena sekolah barunya. Dia sukses menarik perhatian karena pindah di tengah-tengah semester. Dan yang membuat Sasori lebih pusing lagi, Sakura dan Ibunya tampaknya senang sekali menggodanya. Belum lagi, hal-hal yang di lakukan Sakura di rumah. Sakura selalu mengekorinya ke manapun dia pergi, setidaknya hanya di rumah. Sakura akan mengikuti jika Sasori akan ke belakang rumah, awalnya Sasori ingin bersantai sebentar, tapi kacau karena Sakura terus berkicau dan mengganggu pendengarannya. Karena Sakura pergi hanya dengan selembar gaun, Sasori dengan terpaksa meminjamkan bajunya kepada Sakura. Sakura sudak mencoba meminjam baju ibunya, tapi entah kenapa ibunya beralasan baju-bajunya besar-besar dan kuno. Sasori yakin Ibunya hanya ingin mengerjai dirinya. Ibunya tau jika Sasori tidak menyukai bajunya dipakai orang lain, karena bau orang yang meminjam bajunya akan menempel di bajunya. Dan sekarang, tiga setel baju yang Sasori pinjamkan pada Sakura jadi beraroma bunga-bunga.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Sasori mendesis dengan sebal, sudut matanya melirik ke arah gadis dengan baju kebesaran yang sedang tersenyum manis. Sasori memutar matanya, berjalan lagi ke tempat tujuannya dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Sasori hanya ingin ke dapur mencari minum, dan gadis itu tampak seperti kucing yang mempunyai tali kekang di lehernya karena terus mengekori Sasori. Sasori dibuat frustasi karenanya.

Membuka kulkas, Sasori menuangkan air dingin yang ada di botol ke gelas yang ada di tangannya. Sasori dibuat risih sendiri karena sepasang mata hijau memelototinya terus menerus. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini, Sasori mencoba mengabaikannya.

Sasori hampir setiap hari berfikir kalau saat musim semi berakhir, rambutnya besok tidak lagi berwarna merah dan berubah menjadi putih karena saking frustasinya. Dia sama sekali tidak berani berfikir harus tinggal seumur hidup dengan gadis itu. Memikirkannya saja dia sudah ngeri.

"Sasori..."

Sasori mengabaikannya, memilih menuangkan lagi air ke gelasnya dan meneguknya dengan rakus. Dia bisa kembung lama-lama.

"Sasori..."

Sasori menutup kulkas dengan suara 'BRAKK!' yang disengaja, meletakkan dengan semaunya gelas di tangannya, dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. Gadis itu mengikutinya seperti parasit.

"Sasori..."

"APAA?" Sasori berteriak dengan nada setengah jengkel, setengah frustasi. Berbalik ke arah gadis itu dengan jengkel, dan berakhir dengan mengerang karena sebuah buku mengenai keningnya. Matanya melotot memandang gadis pink yang sedang nyengir tanpa dosa ke arahnya. Ini sudah ke berapa kali kepalanya terkena lemparan benda. Sasori hampir tidak bisa menghitungnya.

"Aku tidak suka di abaikan." Gadis itu berkata dengan nada manis. Sasori mendelik sejadinya, tangannya mengusap keningnya yang memerah dan nyeri.

"Aku tidak suka diganggu!" Sasori balas mendesis dengan matanya yang setia melotot ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis itu memasang wajah cemberut, mengabaikan pelototan Sasori dan merengek seperti anak kecil, "Tapi aku bosan..."

"Kamu fikir aku peduli!" Sasori membalas bentakan. Dia berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di dapur, mengabaikan gerutuan dan kata-kata yang menyembur dari mulut gadis yang ada di belakangnya.

Sasori pusing, dan ia benar-benar butuh ketenangan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saso-chan besok kan libur, ajak Sakura-chan jalan ya. Sekalian beli baju."

Sasori nyaris tersedak makanannya saat mendengarnya. Matanya menyorot protes ke arah ibunya yang sekarang tersenyum dengan riang ke arahnya.

"Tidak mau!" Sasori langsung menolak dengan tegas.

"Ck...ck..ck...!" Ibunya menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya dengan tidak setuju. "Tidak mau tau, pokoknya, harus mau!"

Sasori mendengus dengan sebal, dia menyendok makanan yang ada di piringnya dan mulai mengunyahnya dengan keras. Raut wajahnya kusut.

Berbeda dengan Sasori yang berwajah kusut, Sakura langsung mengukir senyum cerah. "Jalan-jalan, bolehkan kita pergi ke taman." Dia berkata dengan semangat.

"Boleh saja kok! Minta saja sama Sasori untuk mengantar, kalau tidak mau..." Ibunya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura yang ada di sampingnya, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua terkikik. Sasori sangat yakin yang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya. Wajahnya tambak cemberut.

Dia benci dengan Sakura. Sungguh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Fanfic pertama di fandom Naruto. Mohon bantuannya ya. Ini bakalan jadi dua chapter atau lebih. Aku masih bingung.**

 **Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati...**

 **RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), etc**

 **Summary :**

" _ **Sasori paling tidak menyukai keributan, seseorang yang suka telat, semua yang berbau pink, sesuatu yang tidak masuk logika, dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya. Tapi, setelah bertemu seorang gadis yang mengaku seorang peri pohon, semua yang masuk ke daftar 'sesuatu yang paling ku benci' tiba-tiba terjadi secara berturut-turut dalam hidupnya."**_

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy...!**

Sasori menali tali sepatunya dengan malas-malasan. Dia menghela nafas dengan lelah. Rasanya ini sudah yang kesejuta kalinya saja dia menghela nafas seminggu ini.

"Sasori...Sasori..Ayo cepat!"

Sasori ingin menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi saat mendengar suara rengekan itu. Dia lelah, sungguh.

"Sasori, kenapa menali sepatunya lama sekali. Kalau tidak bisa katakan saja. Aku bisa menalikannya untukmu kok!"

Sasori mengabaikkannya. Dia dengan sengaja menali sepatunya dengan lambat. Dengan harapan, rencana mereka hari ini berkurang waktunya. Benar-benar konyol! Oh.. Sasori bahkan tidak peduli jika apa yang saat ini dia lakukan itu konyol.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berjongkok di depannya. Orang itu Sakura, membuat pekerjaan Sasori yang sengaja dia pelankan seperti siput berhenti total. Sasori memandang gadis yang sedang nyengir di depannya dengan heran. Apa lagi yang akan gadis peri ini lakukan. Bisakan Sasori tenang satu hari saja. Dia sudah pusing menghadapi gadis ini seminggu belakangan.

Sakura menampik tangan Sasori yang masih memegang tali sepatu dan mulai menalikan tali itu dengan cekatan. Sasori melongo, dan saat sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, wajahnya mulai merona. Tapi entah kenapa, dia sama sekali tidak menghentikan Sakura.

"Sasori kenapa harus malu minta tolong kalau tidak bisa!" Sakura berkata ditengah pekerjaannya.

"Kalau kamu lupa, orang yang mengajarimu menali sepatu dua hari lalu adalah aku." Sasori menyahut dengan setengah sebal setengah geli. Dia sebal karena gadis pink di depannya sok sekali tapi juga geli karena perilaku kadis ini yang kadang menggelikan. Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Sasori lelah secara batin, gadis ini selalu berhasil mengubah suasana hatinya dengan sekejab dengan tingkahnya.

Gadis itu mendongak dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan mengejek ke arah Sasori, "Oh iya.. aku lupa!" dia berujar dengan nada sok manis. Sasori memukul kepala pink itu dengan pelan, sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukai.

"AWW!" Sakura mengaduh, dia memegangi kepalanya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Sakit Sasori!"

"Jangan berlebihan!" Sasori mendengus, tau kalau Sakura hanya melebihkannya. Dia menggoyangkan kakinya dengan gerakan kurang ajar sambil menyeringai. "Ayo selesaikan!"

Sakura melotot melihat tingkah Sasori yang menyebalkan, "Tidak mau, dasar tidak sopan!" ditampiknya kaki Sasori yang digoyangkan tepat di depannya.

"Kamu tidak mau?" Sasori bertanya dengan raut wajah polos, "Ya sudah, tidak jadi jalan-jalan saja ya."

"EHHH? Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura protes mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan!" dia menggoyangkan kakinya lagi, seringaian kemenangan terbentang di wajahnya. "Ayo!"

Bibir Sakura mengerucut sebal, dia menggerutu dan mulai menalikan tali sepatu Sasori yang belum selesai dia tali. Ditengah gerutuan Sakura, Sasori memandang gadis di depannya dalam diam. Dia tanpa sadar menghela nafas lagi.

' _Tuh kan!_ ', fikirnya nelangsa. Gadis pink di depannya ini berhasil merubah suasana hatinya lagi dengan mudahnya. Bukankah tadi dia galau karena harus menemani Sakura jalan-jalan, kenapa tadi dengan mudahnya dia bercanda dengannya. Sasori pasti sudah gila, hanya gadis ini yang berhasil mempermainkan emosinya seolah seperti menjentikkan jari.

"Nah sudah!" Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk kaki Sasori yang sudah dibungkus sepatu dengan bangga. Seolah-olah hal yang telah ia lakukan itu adalah hal yang besar. Sasori mendapati dirinya terhibur saat melihat gadis itu memandang hasil pekerjaanya yang tidak seberapa dengan berbinar. Mata Sakura yang berwarna _emerald_ tampak cantik kalau boleh jujur.

Sasori merona lagi saat sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia fikirkan. Menggelengkan kepala, Sasori mencoba menghilangkan rona merah yang ada di pipinya. Memalukan sekali jika Sakura melihat wajah meronanya.

Sasori menepuk kepala berwarna pink yang ada di depannya dengan lembut, "Kerja bagus, _puppy_!" katanya dengan nada mengejek terselip di dalamnya. Tapi tampaknya Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

Sakura berkedip bingung mendengar panggilannya, " _Puppy_?" dia berkata dengan heran. "Apa itu? Nama panggilanku yang baru?" dia bertanya dengan penasaran. Sasori nyaris tertawa mendengarnya.

"Iya, Bagus kan?" Sasori bertanya dengan geli.

"Hm.." Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat, matanya berbinar-binar. "Terdengar manis dan imut. Aku suka!" dia berkata dengan senang. Sasori tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Ayo pergi _puppy_!" Sasori berdiri dan menepuk celana bagian belakangnya. Sakura mengikutinya. Sasori berjalan ke depan menuju halaman rumah sambil berkata, "Okaa-san, aku berangkat!" dan lagi-lagi Sakura mengikutinya dengan nada sepuluh kali lebih semangat.

Sasori berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya, Sakura mengikutinya dibelakang. Entah kenapa Sasori merasa memiliki anak anjing yang sesungguhnya. Tinggal beri tali di leher Sakura dan Sakura akan berubah menjadi anak anjing yang sesungguhnya. Sasori terkiki sendiri saat memikirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasori ini bagus ayo beli!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah boneka dolpin berwarna pink dengan semangat. Sasori yang melihat warna mencolok yang dibencinya langsung menyernyit.

"Tidak!" Katanya dengan tegas, dia mana sudi membelikan barang-barang berwarna pink pada gadis itu. Rambut Sakura saja sudah mengganggu.

Sakura cemberut, ini sudah yang keseribu kalinya Sasori menolak apa yang mau ia beli. Salahkan saja dengan warna-warna barang yang ingin ia beli, Sakura entah kenapa selalu menginginkan barang-barang berwarna pink.

Saat ini mereka di pusat perbelanjaan terdekat. Dan Sasori dibuat pusing lagi karena perilaku Sakura yang memalukan. Kalau tidak dia berhenti dan menunjuk dengan heboh ke arah barang-barang yang dia anggap imut. Sakura entah bagaimana akan melongo dan tanpa sadar tertinggal di belakang saat melihat barang yang di pajang di depan toko.

Rasanya Sasori baru mengomeli Sakura untuk tidak berhenti untuk memelototi _estalase_ toko dengan wajah kepingin. Dan saat ini dia melihat lagi Sakura yang sudah tertinggal dibelakang, memelototi sebuah boneka –kali ini boneka beruang berwarna coklat super besar– Sasori menghela nafas. Dia menghampiri Sakura yang masih memelototi boneka dengan langkah letih. Dia sudah melakukan hal ini entah keberapa kali hari ini.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan berhenti tiba-tiba!" Sasori mengomel setelah sampai di samping gadis itu. "Kamu tidak tau daerah ini, kalau kamu tersesat kamu fikir aku tidak kerepotan!"

Sakura masih memelototi boneka itu, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan omelan Sasori. Sasori menggeram jengkel, "Kalau ada yang bicara itu didengar Sakura!" Sasori berkata dengan ketus.

"Bonekanya imut." Sakura bergumam. Sasori menghela nafasnya dengan jengkel. Dia baru saja mengomel dan yang Sakura katakan setelahnya adalah 'Bonekanya imut!'?. Sasori menarik rambut merahnya dengan frustasi. ' _Gadis ini!_ ', fikirnya dengan merana.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata berbinar. Sasori dibuat berjengit karena kaget saking cepatnya Sakura menengok. "Bonekanya seperti Sasori!" Sakura berkata dengan semangat, nadanya setengah histeris. Dan karena teriakannya, orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka menengok. Sasori melotot dengan jengkel.

' _Apa-apaan itu?_ ', Sasori berfikir dengan jengkel. Apanya yang sama dengannya. Memangnya muka _baby-face_ Sasori seperti beruang. Sasori merasa tersakiti.

"Lihat, bulunya berwarna seperti mata Sasori dan pitanya seperti rambut Sasori!" Sakura menjelaskan dengan nada setengah histeris yang sama. Beberapa orang mulai terkikik, muka Sasori memerah karena malu. Dia mendesis jengkel kearah gadis dengan rambut pink yang masih memandang beruang jumbo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sasori ayo beli!" Sakura berseru lagi.

"Tidak!" Sasori mendesis.

"Ayolah... setelah ini aku tidak akan macam-macam!" Sakura berkata dengan tampang memohon. Matanya yang hijau tampak berkilauan, dan pipinya merona dengan warna kemerahan manis. Sialan! Sakura tampak manis sekali sampai-sampai Sasori dibuat meleleh. Sasori frustasi!

Sasori memejamkan mata saking lelahnya, dengan satu helaan nafas lelah dia mengangguk lemah.

"YEAYYY!" Sakura berseru, dia melompat-lompat kecil saking bahagianya. Karena orang yang terkikik semakin banyak, Sasori memutuskan untuk menyeret Sakura ke dalam.

Mereka keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebuah boneka beruang super besar yang di dekap Sakura dengan satu tangan. Satu tangan Sakura yang lain ada di genggaman Sasori. Sasori memutuskan untuk menggandeng Sakura untuk mencegah bila Sakura tiba-tiba saja berhenti lagi.

"Lihat mereka sudah keluar! Mereka pasangan yang manis!" Sasori yang mendengar bisik-bisik yang ada di sekitarnya memerah sendiri. Dia mati-matian mempertahankan raut wajah temboknya. Pasangan apanya? Sasori tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus menjadi pasangan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura, dia tampak tidak menyadari jika bisik-bisik dan kikikan orang disekitar ditujukan kepada mereka berdua. Dia sibuk mengagumi boneka jumbo barunya. Sesekali menggesekkan pipinya ke bulu lembut berwarna coklat saking gemasnya. Tingkahnya persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mempunyai boneka pertamanya, dan Sakura memang baru memiliki boneka satu kali ini.

Sasori ingin mengomeli Sakura lagi karena bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Hanya saja, melihat bagaimana mata _emerald_ itu terus menyorot dengan binar penuh kesenangan, Sasori jadi tidak tega. Jadi, Sasori memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sakura seperti itu dan memilih menyeret gadis itu menuju ke toko baju.

Bagus, tujuan mereka kesini adalah mencari baju, dan hal pertama yang mereka dapatkan adalah boneka beruang coklat berukuran jumbo. Sasori menghela nafasnya lagi.

Jika menghela nafas bisa membuat orang tua, saat pulang nanti Sasori pasti akan mendapatkan keriput di mukanya megingat berapa kali dia menghela nafas hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori membiarkan Sakura memilih bajunya sendiri, dia buta dalam hal _fasion_ wanita. Jadi dia memilih diam dan melihat Sakura memilih bajunya bersama wanita penjaga toko. Dalam hati Sasori mencibir, seharusnya ibunya yang menemani Sakura. Ibunya pasti lebih tau dalam hal seperti ini. dan Sasori tau sekali bagaimana watak ibunya, jelas sekali ibunya hanya ingin mengerjainya.

Sasori sangat bersyukur pilihan gadis itu tidak macam-macam. Sakura kebanyakan memilih kaos dan celana, itupun hanya beberapa setel. Dan yang paling penting, Sakura tidak memilih warna pink. Kebanyakan yang dipilih gadis itu putih dan juga merah.

Barang yang Sakura pilih lebih sedikit dari yang Sasori bayangkan. Setelah membayar baju pilihan Sakura, mereka keluar toko dengan membawa tiga _paperbag_ yang berisi tiga setel baju.

"Yakin hanya ingin membeli ini?" Sasori bertanya lagi, mereka belum terlalu jauh dari toko tadi, jadi kalau Sakura ingin membeli lagi kan mereka hanya perlu kembali. Tapi Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak usah! Kan masih ada bajunya Sasori!" dia memandang Sasori sambil nyengir. Sasori langsung cemberut. ' _Gadis ini!_ ', gikirnya gemas.

Saat mereka sudah setengah jalan keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu, Sasori tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Sakura yang ada di sampingnya memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa Sasori?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kembali!" Sasori berbalik dan berjalan ke toko yang tadi dibelinya bersama Sakura. Sakura yang ada di sampingnya mengikutinya dengan heran. Saat sudah sampai di toko yang baru beberapa menit lalu mereka masuki, Sasori menghampiri wanita penjaga toko yang tadi.

"Maaf! Boleh minta bantuannya lagi!" Sasori berkata dengan sopan. Wanita itu memandangnya heran, tapi tetap tersenyum selayaknya penjual profesional.

"Tentu, apa yang bisa saya bantu. Apakah ada barang yang tertinggal di sini?"

"Oh tidak..." Sasori menggeleng, "Ada sesuatu yang kurang! Bisakah anda memilihkan..." Sasori menghela nafas dan meneguk ludahnya terlebih dahulu, mukanya merona malu. Oh demi apapun, dia memang benar-benar malu saat ini. Sasori berdehem, "Bisakah anda memilihkan _underwear_ untuk gadis ini?" dia sengaja berbisik saat mengatakannya. Sasori tentu tidak tau Sakura megenakan apa selama di rumahnya, itu urusan ibunya. Dia sama sekali tidak tau, dan tidak mau tau. Sungguh!

"Tentu.." sang penjaga toko menjawab dengan geli, dan muka Sasori lebih merah lagi. "Mari ikuti saya nona!"

Sakura memandang Sasori dengan bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sini. Sasori yang menyadarinya hanya memberinya seulas senyum tipis, dia mengambil boneka jumbo Sakura dan mengelus kepala pink itu dengan lembut, "Jangan nakal ya!"

Sakura mengangguk, wajahnya merona entah karena apa. Ini pertama kalinya Sasori memberi senyum selembut itu padanya. Dia mengikuti penjaga toko yang menuntunnya ke tempat dimana mereka dapat mendapatkan barang yang mereka butuhkan. Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak tau barang apa yang akan mereka cari.

Saat Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sasori mendudukkan diri di sofa toko tersebut. Wajahnya terasa panas, dia mendekap boneka beruang jumbo Sakura untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

' _Jangan nakal ya!_ ', saat mengingat apa yang baru saja ia katakan dia semakin malu saja. Rasa-rasanya wajahnya akan meledak karena saking merahnya. Apasih yang ia fikirkan saat itu. Kenapa juga dia berkata hal aneh seperti itu.

Apapun itu, Sasori memang benar-benar berharap Sakura tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini mereka berada di taman, sesuai dengan permintaan Sakura kemarin. Di satu tangan Sasori ada empat _paperbag_ kepunyaan Sakura, sedangkan tangan satunya masih setia menggandengan tangan si pemilik barang. Sakura sendiri masih setia mendekap boneka beruang jumbo barunya.

Disepanjang jalan, mereka sukses menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimanapun juga, melihat ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang mendekap boneka super besar dan di gandeng oleh cowok berwajah _baby-face_ pasti akan menarik perhatian.

Sasori malu sungguh, hanya saja jika dia melepas gandengannya dia takut Sakura terpisah darinya. Sasori masih ingat tadi saat mereka akan keluar toko baju yang mereka beli, penjaga toko memuji mereka sebagai pasangan yang manis. Sasori gelagapan menjelaskan jika mereka bukan pasangan, sedangkan Sakura hanya memirigkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Jika ada sebuah lubang yang ada di depannya saat ini, Sasori akan dengan senang hati melompat masuk saking malunya.

Karena mulai lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, Sasori mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang kosong. Sakura mengiyakan.

Sasori menghela nafas lega saat pantatnya sudah menempel di kursi taman, _paperbag_ Sakura ia taruh di samping kirinya. Sakura yang ada di samping kananya menghiraukannya dan mulai memainkan bonekanya.

Sasori tiba-tiba saja haus.

"Sakura, aku mau beli minum dulu, jangan pergi kemana-mana oke!" Sasori memandang Sakura dengan serius. Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat, masih betah menggosokkan mukannya ke bulu lebat si boneka beruang. Sasori berharap Sakura benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

Setelah mengusap kepala Sakura, Sasori akhirnya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori membuka pintu cafe yang tepat berada di depan taman. Cafe ini hanya menjual _junk-food._ Sasori sebenarnya tidak begitu suka makanan itu. Hanya saja, jika kepepet dia terpaksa membelinya. Sasori sedang malas dan capek, jadi dia membeli saja berhubung toko ini toko terdekat.

"Tol–" Sasori baru akan mengatakan pesanannya saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang memotongnya.

"Sasori!"

Bahu Sasori langsung merosot saat melihat si pelaku. ' _Masalah lagi?_ ', fikirnya nelangsa. Di depannya ada seorang cowok berambut pirang yang di kuncir keatas. Kuncirannya menyembul di lubang topi bagian belakang. Poninya dibiarkan panjang dan menutupu sebelah mata. Dia sedang nyengir lebar ke arah Saori.

"Deidara!" Sasori membalas tanpa semangat.

"Gak nyangka bisa bertemu Sasori di sini. Sasori ngikutin aku ya?" Deidara tertawa setelahnya, seolah-olah hal yang baru saja dia katakan adalah hal paling lucu. Sasori memasang wajah datarnya, Deidara yang melihatnya cemberut, "Sasori nggak asik!" dia menggerutu.

"Bisakah aku meminta pesananku sekarang juga?"

"Tentu saja!" Deidara menyahuti, masih dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Tapi jangan minta gratisan hanya karena aku yang menerima pesanan ya!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk meminta hal itu. Memangnya kamu siapa?" Sasori berujar sarkastis. Wajah Deidara tambah cemberut.

"Akukan teman Sasori!"

"Kalau kamu lupa, kita baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu. Itupun karena kamu tidak sengaja menabrakku di kantin!" Sasori menyahut lagi. Oh dia sebal jika seperti ini terus. Demi apapun, dia sangat haus plus dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura. Jadi, bolehkan dia menyumpal mulut Deidara saat ini juga.

"Kita kan sudah berkenalan, 'Maaf ya tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan namaku Deidara ngomong-ngomong.' Nah setelah itu kamu balas, 'Hm...Akasuna Sasori.' Nah secara tidak langsung kita sudah berteman sejak saat itu." Deidara menjelaskan dengan nada suara menyebalkan. Yang tadi ia katakan adalah copy percakapan singkat mereka setelah acara tabrakan itu. Dan entah kenapa sejak saat itu Deidara terus sok dekat padanya.

"Bisakah kamu hanya memberiku dua minuman dan dua makanan sekarang juga!" Sasori menyahut tidak peduli. Deidara cemberut lagi, tapi mengatakan pada rekannya yang lain untuk segera membuatkan pesanannya. Sasori diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"Oh iya, Sasori sedang apa di sini?" Deidara bertanya.

Sasori memutar matanya, "Bukan urusanmu!" dia berkata ketus. Deidara mengabaikan nada ketus Sasori dan mulai mengoceh lagi.

"Kamu dari taman di depan ya? Kamu dengan temanmu atau pacarmu? Eh, pasti pacar, Sasori sampai membelikan makanan untuknya! Ternyata Sasori _sweet_ juga ya!" Deidara terkekeh. Sasori mencoba mempertahankan wajahnya agar tetap datar, tapi saat mendengar perkataan Deidara wajahnya sedikit merona. Sasori sangat bersyukur Deidara tidak sadar kalau wajahnya merona karena sibuk tertawa.

 _PLAKK!_

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja memukul kepala Deidara dengan buku yang 'Oh astaga tebal sekali'. Sasori kaget dibuatnya, tapi Deidara lebih kaget lagi. Tawanya berhenti, berganti dengan wajah horor.

"Layani pelanggan dengan baik, aku menggajimu bukan untuk tertawa dan mengganggu pelanggan!" Pelaku pemukulan bertubuh tegap dan berambut orange. Yang membuat ngeri adalah wajahnya yang penuh dengan tindik. Sasori begidik saat membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya saat memasang itu semua.

"Maaf bos!" Deidara menjawab sambil nyengir gugup. Si rambut orange berwajah seram mendengus.

Setelah itu dia memandang Sasori, "Maaf atas kelakuan pegawai saya yang kurang sopan!" Dia membungkuk sekilas, dan kembali memandang Sasori. Sasori langsung mengangguk saking gugupnya. Deidara yang tadi hanya melongo memandang bosnya kena pukul lagi.

"AWW!" Dia mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tertutupi topi, wajahnya cemberut. "Bos, kalau kamu memukul kepalaku setiap hari, kejeniusanku akan berkurang." si rambut orange dan Sasori dibuat mendengus mendengarnya.

"Jenius pantatmu!" Si bos menggerutu. "Minta maaf, tolol!"

"Maafkan saya tuan!" Deidara menurut, dia menunduk ke arah Sasori dan berkata dengan nada yang berlebihan. Sasori bisa merasakan alisnya berkedut jengkel melihatnya. Deidara ini mau minta maaf atau mengajak berantem sih.

Saat Deidara mendapat pelototan ganas dari bosnya, dia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan menjengkelkan. Sasori memutar matanya melihat kelakuan bos dan pegawai di depannya. Mereka sebenarnya benar-benar atasan bawahan atau apa.

"Gajimu akan aku potong bulan ini!" si bos orange berkata dengan nada final. Deidara yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah horor.

"LAGII?" Deidara berkata dengan nada histeris.

Pemuda orange hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh, dia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Deidara yang memasang tampang merana. Dan para pelanggan yang terkikik melihat mereka berdua seolah hal itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa di tempat ini.

Sasori menghela nafasnya dengan lelah, dia sangat berharap makanannya segera selesai. Dan syukurlah, harapan Sasori terkabul detik berikutnya.

"Tuan, maaf menunggu lama." Pegawai lainnya berkata dengan sopan, dia memberikan sebuah tas plastik yang diterima Sasori dengan senang hati. Pegawai itu adalah seorang wanita berambut ungu yang cantik. "dan maaf juga untuk gangguan tadi." Dia memberi senyum manis ke arah Sasori.

Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"Deidara, kamu bisa pulang. Shif kerjamu sudah habis." Gadis itu berkata sambil memandang Deidara.

Wajah deidara langsung berseri-seri, "Asyik!" Dia menjerit kecil, dan berbalik ke belakang berniat pergi. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan dia berbalik lagi, memandang Sasori sambil nyengir lebar, Deidara berkata, "Sasori tunggu aku ya. Sekali-kali kita main bareng." Setelah itu dia menghilang.

Sasori bergidik membayangkan harus pergi bersama Deidara. Oh, memikirkannya saja dia tidak sanggup. "Ini uangnya!" Sasori menyodorkan uang ke arah pegawai tadi.

Gadis berambut ungu itu mengambil uang yang disodorkan Sasori dengan tampang heran, kenapa pelanggan satu ini tiba-tiba tergesa-gesa.

Begitu uangnya sudah di ambil, Sasori langsung berbalik pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia bahkan tak menggubris teriakan pegawai tadi yang mengatakan kalau kembaliannya belum diambil.

Sasori mencoba kembali ke taman dengan secepatnya. Sebagian karena dia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Deidara sebagian lagi karena entah kenapa firasatnya jadi tidak enak. Dan apa yang dia lihat setelah sampai ke kursi tempat Sakura ditinggal tadi membuatnya tambah kacau.

Yang ada di sana hanya _peperbag_ dan juga sang beruang coklat besar. Sakura tidak ada di manapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SAKURA!" Sasori berteriak dan memandang kemanapun dengan liar. Dia panik, semua terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Astaga! Dia baru pertama kali merasakan hal semacam ini. Jika Sasori sudah bertemu Sakura, dia bersumpah akan mengomeli gadis itu sampai mulutnya berbusa kalau perlu. Dia bahkan menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan heran karena berteriak terus menerus.

Tidakkah mereka sadar kalau ada seseorang yang panik sekarang ini. Bagaimana bisa, mereka hanya menonton seorang pemuda yang tampak panik setengah mati dan bukannya membantu.

Ini sudak dua puluh menit Sasori mengelilingi taman ini, dia bahkan sudah kembali ke tempat tadi kalau-kalau Sakura sudah kembali. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Sakura tidak ada di manapun. Sasori bisa merasakan matanya memanas saat membayangkan Sakura hilang dan tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Sasori merasa gagal, apa yang akan dia katakan pada keluargannya kalau Sakura benar-benar hilang.

"SAKURA!" Sasori berteriak lagi. Dia sedang kehausan, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dan walaupun tas plastik berisi makan dan minuman masih dia bawa kemana-mana, dia sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk meminum walau sejenak. Dia tidak menghiraukan tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit karena memaksakannya berteriak. Yang ada di kepala merahnya saat ini hanya Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Sasori berteriak lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"SASORI!" Sasori menengok begitu mendengar namanya, dia sangat berharap kalau itu Sakura. Hanya saja harapannya tidak terjadi, yang meneriaki namanya adalah seorang cowok dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir tinggi, Deidara. Wajahnya sama paniknya dengan Sasori.

Sasori langsung berbalik pergi, tidak menghiraukan Deidara yang mencoba menyamakan langkahnya. Dia hanya perlu mencari Sakura, kenapa juga Deidara harus mengganggu di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sasori!" Deidara memegang tangannya begitu dia sudah dekat. Sasori langsung menyentakkan tangannya, "Pergi!" dia mendesis dengan tampang merah menahan amarah.

Dengan keras kepala, Deidara menggeleng dan menyambar tangan Sasori lagi, "Tidak!" Dia menjawab dengan serius.

Sasori mendesis, "Tidakkah kamu lihat aku sedang sibuk, brengsek!" dia memaki.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, aku bisa membantu!" Deidara berkata dengan nada halus. Si merah sedang marah dan bingung, jika dia balas memaki dan berkata kasar, yang ada malah memperburuk masalah. Walau dia mencobanya dengan susah payah, dia cukup emosi karena Sasori terus mengumpat ke arahnya

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" Sasori berkata lagi. Dia menghentakkan tangannya lagi, hanya saja tampaknya Deidara juga menambah tenaganya. Tangan Deidara masih setia mencekal tangannya. Sasori memandang Deidara dengan murka, "Lepaskan tanganmu brengsek!" dia mendesis.

"Jangan keras kepala!" Deidara membentak, dan kepalan tangannya melayang, menghantam pipi Sasori dengan telak. Sasori yang dipukul terhuyung, tas plastik yang tadi dibawanya jatuh begitu saja, dia mengabaikannya dan mencoba menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya. Pipinya terasa nyeri sekali.

Sasori menggeram, dia membalas Deidara dengan tenaga yang lebih, sampai-sampai terdengar bunyi _krak_ memilukan terdengar dari hidung Deidara yang ia hantam. Sasori memandang hidung Deidara yang berdarah dengan puas. Tangannya yang masih terkepal terasa sakit, tapi dengan acuh dia kembali memukul wajah Deidara, membuat cowok pirang itu jatuh begitu saja.

Jeritan-jeritan panik terdengar di sekitarnya. Sasori mengbaikannya, dia masih asyik memukul dengan membabi buta. Deidara yang dipukul hanya diam, tangannya menyilang di depan wajahnya dengan defensif. Entah Sasori sadar atau tidak, kepalanya terasa kosong saat ini. Kepanikan yang tadi terasa, hilang. Semua emosinya tersalur begitu saja saat kepalan tangannya menghantam Deidara.

Sasori baru akan menghantamkan kepalannya lagi saat Deidara menangkapnya, tampang cowok itu sudah 'oh astaga sangat mengerikan'. Dia meringis-ringis dengan bibir yang berdarah. "Cukup tolol! Kamu ingin membunuhku!" dia memaki.

Sasori diam, dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Deidara yang dengan susah payah mencoba duduk.

Pengunjung lain yang tadi histeris sedikit-demi sedikit membubarkan diri. Beberapa orang tampak mencibir karena kelakuan mereka yang bar-bar. Mereka berdua menghiraukan cibiran itu dengan senang hati.

"Nah, sekarang coba ceritakan secara singkat kenapa kamu berkeliling taman ini dengan kesetanan?" Deidara bertanya. Sesekali dia akan meringis saat merasa nyeri di tempat memar-memar yang di beri Sasori. Sialan! Pukulan Sasori tadi keras sekali. Dalam hati, Deidara berjanji, dia tidak akan membuat gara-gara dengan Sasori. Wajah Sasori mungkin boleh imut, tapi tenaganya mengerikan sekali.

"Temanku hilang. Sudah dua puluh menit aku mencarinya tapi dia belum juga ketemu." Sasori menjawab dengan nafas terengah-engah, efek berkelahi.

"Dimana saja kamu mencarinya?" Deidara bertanya lagi, kali ini dia berlagak dengan tangan yang menyangga dagu seolah-olah sedang berfikir keras. Sasori tiba-tiba saja ingin memukul wajah itu lagi.

"Dimanapun!" Walaupun beritu, toh Sasori menjawab juga.

"Sudah mencari di wilayah barat?" Deidara bertanya lagi.

"Tempat itu ditutup. Aku belum mencarinya!"

"Kalau begitu kita kesana!" Deidara berkata dengan seenaknya. Sasori memandang Deidara dengan muka sebal, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau tempat itu ditutup."

"Aku tau jalannya!" Deidara menyahut, dia mencoba berdiri, tapi terhuyung dan hampir jatuh kalau saja Sasori tidak memeganginya. Deidara nyengir, tapi berakhir dengan ringisan. Sasori tanpa sadar ikut meringis, dia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sory.." Sasori berkata dengan pelan, gengsi. Deidara yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan tawa.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Deidara menjawab sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semaunya. "Kitakan teman. Kalau bukan teman siapa lagi yang bisa membantu bila ada masalah seperti ini! Kamu tau si cowok orange berwajah seram tadi?" Deidara bertanya di sela perjalanan mereka. Sasori mengangguk, "Dulu juga pernah kupukuli karena aku saat itu sedang tertekan! Dan setelah itu, seolah-olah bebanku hilang."

Sasori menaikkan alis saat mendengarnya, "Bukankah dia bosmu?"

"Iya" Deidara mengangguk, "Tapi juga temanku!"

"Oh.." Sasori menyahut dengan pendek, tidak tertarik dengan kelanjutannya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi dengan hening. Sesekali terdengar ringisan Deidara yang ditopang Sasori. Beberapa menit kemudian, Deidara tiba-tiba saja menunjuk pagar yang menutupi bagian barat. Pagar itu berasal dari kayu dan tertutup tanaman rambat.

"Kesana Sasori!" Sasori menurut, menyeret Deidara ke tempat yang dia tunjuk. Saat mereka sampai di pagar itu, Deidara menunjuk lagi ke arah tanaman rambat, "Coba kamu lihat di balik tanaman itu, disitu ada lubang."

Sasori menyenderkan Deidara di pagar sebelahnya, dan saat dia membuka tanaman itu, lubang yang cukup untuk dilewati terlihat. Sasori melirik bagian dalam, di dalam sana terdapat bagian lain dari taman, hanya saja tampak lebih berantakan. Di tengah tengah tempat itu ada air mancur yang tampak sedang dalam perbaikan. Tempat itu kosong dan sepi.

"Yakin kamu bisa lewat disini?" Sasori bertanya ragu, mengingat besar lubang ini tidak seberapa, jika ingin lewat, kamu harus merangkak. Kalau Deidara nekat ikut, Sasori khawatir lukanya semakin parah.

"Iya!" Deidara mengangguk sambil nyengir. Tapi Sasori tampaknya berpendapat lain, "Tidak perlu, kamu menunggu saja disini."

Deidara tampak ingin protes, tapi sebelum dia sempat, Sasori sudah merangkak terlebih dahulu. Detik berikutnya, Sasori sudak tidak terlihat. Deidara yang melihatnya menghela nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SAKURA!" Sasori berteriak, dia memutari air mancur sambil menengok kesana kemari. Suaranya terdengar sangat keras di tempat sepi ini.

Dia menengok ke arah pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Hampir semuanya pohon Sakura. Jadi bayangkan saja berapa banyak warna pink yang bertaburan di tempat itu. Sasori sebal sendiri melihatnya.

Sasori mencoba ke arah samping kanan dan menemukan pohon-pohon lainnya. Begitu juga di bagian kiri. Mungkin dia harus mencoba di tempat yang lebih jauh. Dengan pemikiran itu, dia berjalan lebih dalam, tidak lupa tengok sana tengok sini.

Sekitar lima puluh meter kemudian, dia melihat sebuah pohon Sakura yang entah kenapa tidak memiliki bunga, Sasori menyernyit melihatnya. Bukankah ini musim semi, kenapa pohon itu tidak berbunga. Dan saat itulah dia melihatnya, seorang gadis, dengan rambut pink khas. Dia sedang membelakanginya. Tapi, Sasori dengan jelas melihat, kedua tangan gadis itu yang mengarah ke pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga. Sasori mungkin akan berfikir bahwa Sakura akan memeluk pohon itu jika saja, kedua tangan Sakura tidak mengeluarkan sinar berwarna pink aneh. Sasori dibuat melongo saat tiba-tiba saja, pohon itu sedikit demi sedikit berbunga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pohon itu sudah berbunga dengan lebat. Seolah-olah pohon gundul tanpa bunga yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah ilusi. Tapi Sasori sangat yakin kalau pohon tadi memang tidak berbunga.

Sasori semakin kaget saat melihat tepat dipucuk pohon itu, keluar sesuatu berwarna pink yang terbang dengan riang ke atas. Seolah-olah merayakan kesehatannya kembali, sesuatu itu terbang menuju Sakura dan mengelelingi gadis itu dengan riang.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, rasanya Sasori masih melihat Sakura dikelilingi makhluk pink yang terbang. Saat detik berikutnya dia terhuyung-huyung. Detik berikutnya lagi dia jatuh begitu saja. Sasori langsung berlari ke arah Sakura tanpa fikir panjang.

"SAKURA!" Dia memekik.

Sasori langsung menaruh kepala pink Sakura di pangkuannya begitu dia sampai disana. Sakura masih sadar, hanya saja nafasnya tercekat dan pendek-pendek. Sasori panik dibuatnya.

"Sakura!" dia memanggil nama gadis itu ditengah kepanikannya. Tangan Sasori mengusap pipi Sakura dan sesekali menepuknya dengan lembut, mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran Sakura yang semakin menipis. Ditengah kepanikannya yang semakin menjadi, Sasori lagi-lagi merasakan matanya memanas.

"Sakura!" dia memanggil lagi. Sekitar tiga menitan dia terus melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus. Sasori merasa tidak berguna sungguh, apasih yang sebenarnya bisa ia lakukan. Di saat seperti ini dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Sasori!" Sakura akhirnya berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar lirik. Sasori nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya. Mata Sakura perlahan terbuka, bibir gadis itu bergetar seolah merasakan kesakitan. Nafas gadis itu juga tersendat-sendat. Wajahnya yang selalu mengeluarkan rona manis berubah pucat. Sakura tampak benar-benar rapuh.

Sasori bisa merasakan matanya berair saat melihat kondisi gadis itu. Dia lebih memilih Sakura merecokinya setiap hari dari pada melihat gadis itu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sungguh!

"Pohon." Sakura berkata dengan lirih. "Sasori, pohon." Hanya berkata seperti itu saja Sakura sudah tambah lemas, seolah setiap kata yang ia ucapkan membuat energinya terkuras habis.

Sasori tertegun. Ditengah-tengah rasa frustasinya, dia mencoba berfikir, apa maksud Sakura dengan pohon.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu yang tadi mengelilingi Sakura mendatanginya. Sasori masih mencoba berfikir, dia tidak mempedulikan sesuatu itu.

Sesuatu itu adalah peri pohon yang mungil, berukuran seperti ibu jari mausia. Dengan wujut seperti manusia mini, mengenakan gaun mungil berwarna putih dan berambut pink. Sepasang sayap menyembul di punggungnya. Si peri pohon terus berkeliling di sekitar Sasori, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Sasori. Tapi Sasori masih sibuk berfikir.

Merasa kesal karena tidak mendapat perhatian, peri pohon mungil menuju rambut Sasori, dan dengan beringas menariknya.

Sasori tersentak saat merasakan rambutnya ditarik. Tarikan itu membuat Sasori mendongak, dia mendelik ke arah di peri pohon yang masih asyik menarik rambutnya seperti tarik tambang. "Hei! Biarkan aku berfikir!" dia menjerit dengan frustasi. Mata coklatnya sembab karena menangis.

Si peri berjengit, dia memandang Sasori yang tengah mendelik ke arahnya dengan takut-takut.

"Sasori. Pohon." Sakura bergumam lagi.

"Sakura apa maksudnya dengan pohon?" Sasori berkata dengan memohon, dia mengusap pipi gadis itu lagi. Dia berharap Sakura masih kuat, setidaknya untuk memberinya petunjuk lagi. Otaknya kosong sungguh. Setitik air mata keluar karena melihat kondisi Sakura yang tambah parah. Apa dia harus membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit?

" _Cip..cip..cip.._ "

Sasori menoleh ke arah si peri yang tampak mengeluarkan suara _cip..cip..cip_ panik. Si peri tampak ingin memberi tahunya sesuatu. "Apa kamu tau sesuatu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasori bertanya di tengah keputus asaannya.

" _Cip..cip.._ " si peri mengeluarkan suara _cip..cip_ yang sama. Sasori frustasi, apa maksudnya. Seolah tau kalau Sasori tidak tau apa maksudnya, si peri mungil menunjuk pohon yang tadi di sihir Sakura dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Pohon?" Sasori bertanya saat si peri menunjuk pohon. Lalu dia menunjuk Sakura lagi, "Sakura?"

"Pohon Sakura?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada terkejut, lalu dia teringat dengan perkataan Sakura. Saat Sasori protes karena Sakura memaksa tidur di kamarnya. Sakura menyebutkan karena kamarnya dekat dengan pohonnya.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Sasori langsung menggendong Sakura. Tubuh Sakura tampak seperti jeli di gendongannya. Tangannya yang tidak masuk ke gendongannya terkulai tanpa tenaga. Seolah tau, si peri mengangkat tangan Sakura dengan susah payah. Dan setelah Sakura sudah berada di gendongan sepenuhnya, tanpa menunggu lagi Sasori berlari, si peri masih mengikutinya di belakang. Terbang dengan panik di belakangnya.

Mereka sudah sampai di pagar yang Sasori gunakan untuk masuk di taman itu. Permasalahannya lagi, Sasori mana mungkin memasukkan Sakura secara paksa di lubang tadi.

Lagi-lagi, peri itu membantu, dia melesat mendahului langkah Sasori, mengacungkan tangan ke arah tanah, dan tiba-tiba saja sukumpulan akar menyembul dari dalam. Akar itu besar dan kokoh, dan sedikit demi sedikit membelit satu sama lain dan membentuk menjadi satu. Bentuknya seperti tangga. Sasori memberi pandangan penuh terima kasih ke arah si peri.

"Deidara!" Sasori memekik menyebutkan nama si pirang yang ada di sisi lainnya. Sasori dengan berhati-hati menaiki tangga akar. Deidara di sisi tembok lainnya menjawab 'apa'. Sasori bersyukur Deidara masih menunggunya.

"Tolong aku!" Sasori berkata. Kepalanya sudah terlihat di pagar.

Deidara melompat saking kagetnya saat kepala Sasori tiba-tiba saja menyembul di atas pagar. "Bagaimana bisa kamu naik setinggi itu?" dia bertanya heran.

"Tidak penting, tolol!" Sasori menjawab sebal, membuat Deidara cemberut. "Tamanku pingsan. Bisakah kamu menangkapnya dari sana? Kamu sudah cukup kuat?" dia bertanya dengan panik.

Deidara ikutan panik saat mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan, dia langsung mengangguk. Saat Sasori meninggalkannya tadi, dia memang sempat istirahat.

Sasori yang melihat anggukan Deidara naik lebih tinggi di tangga. Sakura mulai menggigil di gendongannya. Sasori lagi-lagi dibuat takut melihat kondisi gadis pink ini. Sasori mengangkat Sakura dan memberikan gadis itu dengan selembut mungkin.

Setelah Deidara menangkap Sakura, Sasori langsung melonpat. Dia dengan cepat mengambil Sakura lagi dari gendongan Deidara, entah kenapa merasa sebal saat gadis itu ada di gendongan orang lain. Sasori langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, ada hal yang lebih penting yang haru mereka lakukan.

"Deidara bisa tolong carikan taxi. Dan juga, apa kamu melihat boneka beruang besar dan empat _paperbag_ yang ada di kursi taman saat kamu mencariku? Kalau melihat bisa tolong bawakan juga" dia berkata dengan nada panik.

Deidara mengangguk, tanpa bertanya lagi, dia berlari, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang menjerit sakit karena ia paksakan. Sasori mengikutinya di belakang. Tapi lari Deidara lebih cepat, karena Sasori juga harus menggendong Sakura.

"Sakura, kumohon bertahan!" Sasori berkata dengan panik ditengah larinya. Wajah Sakura sudah bertambah pucat. Lagi-lagi setetes air mata Sasori mengalir. Demi Tuhan! Terakhir kali Sasori menangis saat dia berumur delapan tahun.

Rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun untuk keluar dari taman itu. Sasori mengabaikan tatapan pengunjung yang melihatnya. Dia terus berlari, sambil berkata, "Bertahan Sakura!" berkali-kali.

Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat sudah sampai di pintu keluar taman, Deidara sudah disana, dengan taxi yang tepat ada di sampingnya. Di tangan Deidara juga ada boneka dan empat _paperbag_ yang tadi Sasori maksud.

Sasori langsung masuk dan menyenderkan Sakura di kursi begitu sampai. Deidara menjejalkan boneka jumbo di kursi depan sedangkan empat _paperbag_ itu ia taruh di pangkuan boneka. Sebelum Sasori menutup pintu taxi, dia memandang Deidara dengan matanya yang sembab dan berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Terima kasih!"

Deidara tertegun, dan taxi itu pergi.

Deidara memandang taxi yang semakin mengecil itu dengan pandangan tertegun yang sama. Mata Sasori tampak sembab, tanpa diberitaupun Deidara tau Sasori tadi sempat menangis. Deidara yakin, siapapun gadis yang tadi ada digendongan Sasori sangat penting untuk pemuda merah itu.

Menghela nafas, Deidara berkata, "Ternyata Sasori tidak sedingin seperti yang aku duga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Paman bisa tolong bawakan barang saya?" Sasori memohon pada sopir taxi. Paman itu mengangguk.

Sasori tanpa basa-basi langsung keluar dari Taxi, Sakura ada di gendongannya. Paman itu mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"OKAA-SAN! BUKAKAN GERBANGNYA!" Sasori menjerit saat sampai di depan rumahnya. Paman itu masih setia ada di belakangnya dengan si boneka jumbo.

Beberapa menit berikutnya ibunya sudah membukakan gerbang, baru akan mengomel karena Sasori berteriak saat sadar Sakura terkulai lemas di gendongan Sasori, "ADA APA DENGAN SAKURA-CHAN?" dia berteriak dengan histeris. Sasori mengabaikannya. Dia langsung berlari ke arah pohon Sakura yang ada di halaman rumah mereka.

Ibu Sasori baru akan menyusul saat paman menyopir taxi menyerahkan barang-barang yang ada di tangannya. Ibu Sasori menerimanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Paman itu tiba-tiba berkata, raut wajahnya khawatir, "Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi bukankah lebih baik di bawa ke rumah sakit nyonya? Keadan nona tadi benar-benar buruk? Tapi anak anda tadi bilang, tidak perlu."

Ibu Sasori menghembuskan nafas dengan lega mendengarnya, memberi senyum menenangkan, dia berkata, "Jika Saso-chan bilang seperti itu, berarti dia tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Anda tenang saja. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah membantu anak saya." Ibu Sasori membungkukkan badannya dengan penuh terimakasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori berlari ke arah pohon sakura yang ada di depannya. Saat sudah sampai, Sasori bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa.

Dengan putus asa dia menyenderkan Sakura di batang pohon itu. Sasori memandang dengan was-was ke arah Sakura. Dia sangat berharap apa yang dilakukannya ini benar.

Sasori terus melihatnya, dan menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat sedikit demi sedikit rona merah mulai kembali di muka gadis itu. Nafas gadis itu yang tersendat-sendat menjadi teratur. Saat Sasori mendengar suara, "fuu...fuu..." halus keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Sasori tau kalau Sakura tertidur.

Sasori tertuduk dengan lemas, begitu melihat kondisi Sakura yang membaik. Jantungnya masih terasa ingin meledak karena berdetak dengan berlebihan. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, sambil berguman, "Sakura kamu membuatku gila!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Pertama, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena lama sekali melanjutkan ceritanya. Dua mingguan ini tampaknya guru-guru di sekolah saya sepakat buat melakukan ulangan dan memberi tugas bejibun. Jadi saya hampir ngak ada waktu buat ngelanjutin.**

 **Kedua, Saya harap typo di chapter ini berkurang. Saya membaca ulang chapter satu dan menemukan typo-typo yang bertebaran. karena itu saya** ** **sudah melakukan editing berulang kali di chapter ini, jadi saya berharap typonya berkurang, tapi kalau bisa sih nggak ada :D****

 **Ketiga, Apa alurnya kecepetan? Kok saya ngerasa begitu ya.**

 **Keempat dan yang paling penting, terima kasih bagi yang udah memberi review, follow atau favorite di cerita saya ini. Saya benar-benar terharu. Seperti sebelumnya, saya mohon bantuan sebesar-besarnya. Jangan lupa memberi kritik dan saran..**

 **Love,**

 **Nessaro Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), etc**

 **Summary :**

" _ **Sasori paling tidak menyukai keributan, seseorang yang suka telat, semua yang berbau pink, sesuatu yang tidak masuk logika, dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya. Tapi, setelah bertemu seorang gadis yang mengaku seorang peri pohon, semua yang masuk ke daftar 'sesuatu yang paling ku benci' tiba-tiba terjadi secara berturut-turut dalam hidupnya."**_

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy...!**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Dengan pemandangan yang indah karena warna-warna khas musim semi.

Seorang gadis berwarna pink khas tengah menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Empat pasang mata memandangnya dengan menuntut. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan rasa bersalah yang membuncang.

"Maafkan aku.." dia akhirnya berkata, mendongak dan memandang dengan mata berkaca-kaca ke arah keempat pasang mata yang memandangnya. Persis seperti anak anjing yang ingin dipungut.

"Jangan begitu Sakura-chan." Seorang wanita yang tampak berumur empat puluhan mendesah melihat mata emerald di depannya. Dia jadi tidak tega. "Kami hanya khawatir, bisakah Sakura-chan memberi tahu kami tentang peri lebih jauh. Setidaknya kami bisa membantu Sakura-chan jika hal ini terjadi lagi."

Sakura meringis mendengarnya, "Maaf, Oba-san!" Dia berkata penuh penyesalan.

"Berhenti minta maaf dan berikan alasan yang bagus kenapa kamu pingsan!" pemuda berambut merah menyahuti permintaan maaf itu dengan ketus, dia Sasori. Membuat ibunya mendelik dengan garang. Sasori memberi kedikan bahu acuh.

Sakura cemberut mendengar bentakan Sasori, tapi dia tetap menjawab, "Itu karena aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku terlalu berlebihan. Pohon yang kuselamatkan hampir mati, dan aku memaksakan kekuatanku, jadi itu semua efek karena kekuranga kekuatan peri. Peri tanpa kekuatan itu sangat tidak bagus."

"Lalu kenapa menolong pohon itu?" Sasori bertanya dengan gemas.

Gadis itu memandang Sasori dengan teduh, sebuah senyum lembut terpasang dibibirnya, "Karena itu alasan aku berada di sini Sasori."

Keempat orang yang ada di sekelilingnya tertegun. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kami para peri yang memiliki kekuatan besar diutus untuk ke dunia manusia. Kami yang memiliki kekuatan lebih memiliki fisik sama seperti manusia, jadi lebih mudah untuk berbaur. Tugas kami adalah tetap mempertahankan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang sejenis dengan kami. Walaupun kami bisa menolong tumbuhan lain juga, tapi tugas utama kami adalah menolong yang sejenis. Seperti tadi, aku menolong pohon Sakura yang hampir mati, karena itu memang tugasku."

"Bukankah kamu pingsan karena kekurangan kekuatan? Dan yang kutau kamu tidak menggunakan kekuatan satu kalipun saat pergi kemarin?" Sasori bertanya lagi. Sedangkan orang tua dan neneknya hanya mendengarkan.

"Aku terbang untuk masuk area barat. Dan karena tidak ingin orang-orang melihat aku terpaksa mengubah wujudku dengan wujud periku. Menubah wujud peri dengan jarak jauh dari pohon penghubung itu menguras kekuatan"

"Wujud peri?" Semua yang mengelilinginya membeo secara bersama-sama. Sasori menambahkan, "Apa itu pohon penghubung?"

"Iya." Sakura menyahut kalem. Entah kenapa merasa lucu karena jawaban kompak yang keluarga Akasuna keluarkan. "Ini adalah wujud manusiaku. Dan tentang pohon penghubung, bisa dikatakan pohon penghubung itu sumber kekuatanku, serta jalanku untuk kesini atau ke dunia peri. Pohon penghubung milikku adalah pohon Sakura yang ada di halaman depan."

"Apa kamu juga punya sayap?" Sasori bertanya dengan penasaran, mengingat peri kecil berambut pink yang menolongnya kemarin.

Sakura yang mendengarnya berkedip kaget, "Bagaimana Sasori bisa tau?"

"Aku melihat peri kecil yang kamu selamatkan kemarin." Sasori menjawab. Sakura tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Dia memandang Sasori dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh rasa senang. Sasori dan keluarganya memandang gadis pink yang tiba-tiba tertawa itu dengan kerutan wajah heran.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka Sasori bisa melihat mereka secepat itu. Chiyo-baasan mungkin malah belum pernah melihatnya." Sakura menjawab ditengah rasa bahagianya.

Sasori juga kaget mendengarnya, dia memandang neneknya mencari kebenaran, dan menemukan anggukan. Bagaimana bisa hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya, bahkan neneknya saja tidak bisa melihatnya, jelas-jelas neneknya yang lebih dahulu bertemu dengan Sakura. "Kenapa memangnya?" Sasori menanyakan keingintahuannya.

"Hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar percaya dari hati saja yang bisa melihat peri Saso-chan. Orang-orang mungkin bilang bahwa mereka percaya, tapi di dalam hati, mereka masih menyangkalnya."

Keluarganya memandangnya dengan kaget. Sasori menemukan dirinya gelagapan sendiri mendengarnya, mukanya mulai merona.

"Wah, Saso-chan berarti sangat percaya dengaku ya.." Sakura berujar menggoda, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit, Sasori begidik melihatnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu!" Sasori berkata dengan terburu-buru. Menyampirkan tasnya dan menyambar roti yang digunakan untuk sarapan dengan kilat. Setelah itu dengan bunyi berisik pergi keluar rumah. Semua orang yang ada di kediaman Akasuna melongo.

Ditengah keheningan yang diciptakan Sasori, Sakura bergumam, "Aku membuat Sasori marah ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori bisa merasakan mukanya yang terasa panas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. ' _Ayo rona merah. Enyahlah dari mukaku!_ ', Sasori membatin dengan sebal. Mukanya pasti aneh sekali, sudah cukup rambutnya saja yang merah, dia tidak butuh mukanya ikutan memerah permanen. Tidak terimakasih, Sasori sudah suka dengan mukanya yang sekarang.

Saat melihat halte bus yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, Sasori mempercepat langkahnya. Dia mendudukkan pantatnya dengan santai di kursi tunggu dengan nyaman. Dia sangat berharap busnya datang cepat, dia tidak suka menunggu.

Sekitar dua menit setelahnya, bus yang mengarah ke sekolahnya akhirnya datang juga. Sasori menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia hanya menunggu dua menit. Setelah itu dia masuk ke bus dan mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman.

Sasori memasang _earphone_ yang mengalung dengan indahnya dilehernya ketelinganya. Memencet tombol pada mp3nya dan mendengar lagu yang ia pilih. Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca bus yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Sepanjang jalan, bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran.

" _Hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar percaya dari hati saja yang bisa melihat peri Saso-chan. Orang-orang mungkin bilang bahwa mereka percaya, tapi di dalam hati, mereka masih menyangkalnya."_

Perkataan Sakura terngiang di kepalanya. Sasori memincingkan matanya, dengan teliti melihat ke arah pohon-pohon Sakura yang berada di pinggir jalan.

Sasori nyaris terlonjak saat tiba-tiba saja melihat sesuatu yang sedang berputar-putar di sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Seolah tau kalau sedang dipelototi, makhluk kecil bernama peri bohon itu menoleh. Sasori sekarang benar-benar terlonjak saat mendapati peri itu sedang melambai dengan riang ke arahnya.

"Nak.." Sasori lagi-lagi tersentak. Dia menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Menemukan seorang paman berambut coklat sedang memandangnya dengan ramah. "Sekolah di Konoha High kan. Sebentar lagi sampai. Kalau kamu terus menengok ke samping nanti bisa terlewat"

Melepas _earphone_ yang masih ada di telinganya, Sasori membungkuk singkat ke arah paman berwajah ramah itu, "Terimakasih." Paman itu tersenyum.

Sasori menengok lagi ke arah kaca bus, tentu peri yang melambai kearahnya tadi sudah tidak ada.

Sasori menghembuskan nafas lelah, jadi dia memang sekarang benar-benar bisa melihat peri? Apa banar dia mempercayai kata-kata Sakura sebegitu mudahnya? Tapi, bahkan tanpa mendengar perkataan orang lainpun Sasori tau pasti apa jawabannya. Iya.

Sasori merona lagi, dia dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasori sudah turun dari bis. _Earphone_ sudah terpasang lagi di telinganya. Dia dengan langkah santai berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"SASORIIII!" Seseorang berteriak dengan kencang. Sangat kencang sampai-sampai suaranya masuk ke telinga Sasori yang sedang tersumpal _earphone_. Sasori melepas _earphone_ dan mengalungkannya lagi di leher.

Sasori menghembuskan nafas dengan lelah. Dia memandang seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang panjang yang sedang melambai heboh ke arahnya. Dia malas harus bertemu seseorang yang berpotensi mengganggunya di pagi hari ini sebenarnya. _Mood_ -nya hilang saat mendengar berita yang dikatakan Sakura tadi. Dia masih syok dengan kenyataan bahwa dia bisa melihat peri.

Tapi tentu dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Dedara seperti hari sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun juga Deidara telah sangat memantunya di peristiwa Sakura pingsan. Dan melihat wajah Deidara yang masih terdapat memar-memar kebiruan membuat Sasori meringis.

"Hai!" Sasori membalas sapaan Deidara dengan singkat. Deidara yang mendengar balasan Sasori nyengir seperti idiot. Dia langsung menyamakan langkah Sasori dan berjalan ke kelas mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan temanmu kemarin?" Deidara bertanya ditengah perjalanan mereka. Dia melirik Sasori yang tetap terlihat seperti biasa. Datar, dingin, dan tidak peduli.

"Dia sudah baikan." Sasori menjawab singkat.

"Dia beneran temanmu? Kok kamu panik sekali ya kemarin?" Deidara bertanya lagi dengan penasaran. Dia mengamati muka sasori dengan baik-baik.

"Kalau temanmu kamu temukan pingsan kamu tidak akan panik memangnya?" Sasori menjawab dengan ketus. Hanya saja rona merah tipis mulai menyebar secara tidak sadar di pipinya. Deidara yang melihatnya tertawa dalam hati.

"Tentu panik! Tapi tidak sampai menangis!" Deidara menjawab pertanyaan ketus Sasori. Seringaian mengejek yang menjengkelkan terpampang di wajahnya. Wajah Sasori rasanya ingin meledak saking merahnya. Dia mendelik dengan ganas ke arah Deidara yang sedang nyengir bahagia.

"Kupukul kamu kalau berkata yang tidak-tidak!" Sasori berkata mengancam, pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru menjauhi Deidara. Deidara tertawa melihatnya.

Sasori dengan jengkel memasang kembali _earphone_ di telinganya, mencoba menulikan diri dari tawa Deidara yang menjengkelkan. Rasanya dia ingin memukul Deidara sekarang juga, sungguh. Yang paling membuatnya sebal adalah rona merah yang rasanya tidak hilang-hilang juga dari mukanya.

' _Ayolah rona merah, enyahlah dari wajahku!_ ', Sasori memaki dalam hati dengan konyolnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang menonton televisi saat tiba-tiba saja ibu Sasori berkata dengan suara keras dari dapur.

"Aduh kenapa Saso-chan tidak membawa bekalnya?"

Sakura langsung berjalan dengan ribut kedapur begitu nama Sasori disebut, "Ada apa dengan Sasori?" Dia bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Saso-chan tidak membawa bekalnya Sakura-chan! Dia pasti nanti tidak makan siang. Saso-chan tidak mau makan kalau bukan makanan rumahan." Ibu Sasori menjawab dengan panik, mengacungkan sekotak tempat makanan yang sudah di tata kepada Sakura.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja khawatir mendengarnya. Bagaimana jika nanti Sasori lapar, apa dia dengan keras kepala akan tetap tidak makan hanya karena tidak membawa bekal? Lalu entah datang dari mana, sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja ada di kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku mengantarkan bekalnya ke sekolah Sasori Oba-san." Sakura berkata dengan semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Memang Sakura-chan bisa?" Ibu Sasori bertanya dengan heran. Cemas juga kalau harus membayangkan Sakura kesana sendirian tanpa satu orangpun yang menemani. Bagaimana jika Sakura tersesat? Sasori akan marah-marah lagi jika Sakura menghilang.

"Tidak apa Oba-san. Kemarin saat ke pusat perbelanjaan kami naik bus. Dan kebetulan jalannya melewati sekolah Sasori. Aku masih ingat bagaimana cara dan jalannya. Jadi Oba-san tidak perlu khawatir." Sakura berkata dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Dia memandang ibu Sasori dengan mata yang memancarkan kesungguhan.

"Kalau begitu ini." Ibu Sasori memberikan bekal Sasori dengan tidak rela. Bekal itu diterima Sakura dengan bahagianya. Sakura baru akan melangkah keluar rumah saar ibu Sasori menegurnya.

"Ganti baju dulu Sakura-chan!" Ibu Sasori mengingatkan. Sakura cengengesan mendengarnya, dia saat ini hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan baju Sasori yang tampak mengubur tubuhnya yang kecil. "Sebaiknya mengenalkan dress putih yang kamu pakai saat pertama kali saja. Nanti Oba-san pinjami cardigan untuk menutupi lengannya."

"Iya." Sakura menjawab patuh. Dia meletakkan bekal Sasori dengan hati-hati seolah itu adalah barang paling berharga dan mudah rusak. Setelah itu, dengan berisik mulai berlarian keatas menuju kamar Sasori.

"Sakura-chan jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh!" Ibu Sasori mengomel saat melihatnya yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Iya Oba-san. Maaf!" Sakura balas berteriak di atas. Ibu Sasori yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas memaklumi. Setelah semingguan lebih tinggal dengan Sakura, dia jadi tau bagaimana perangaian anak itu. Sakura hanya terlalu bersemangat. Sakura manis sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura turun dengan ribut ke arah dapur. Dia sudah mengenakan dress putihnya yang tampak cantik. Wajah gadis itu berseri-seri. Membuat ibu Sasori yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepala lagi.

Ibu Sasori memberi isyarat agar Sakura mendekatinya, setelah itu dia dengan halus mengenakan cardigan berwarna hijau lembut. Sakura tampak manis sekali saat mengenakannya. Warna hijau lembut membuat matanya mencolok.

"Nah.. Bagus sekali." Ibu Sasori bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia saat melihat hasilnya.

"Apa boleh berangkat sekarang Oba-san?" Sakura bertanya dengan polos. Ibu Sasori memekikkan, "KAAWAAIII!" dengan keras dan mulai memeluk Sakura dengan erat saking gemasnya.

Sakura dengan canggung mencoba melepaskan pelukan yang terasa seperti meremukkan tulangnya itu. Ibu Sasori dengan bahagia melepaskan pelukannya, menyerahkan bekal Sasori dan berkata dengan nada penuh semangat, "Semangat ya Sakura-chan! Nanti pasti Sasori senang melihatmu di sekolahnya."

"Benarkan?" Sakura bertanya dengan bahagia. Ibu Sasori menggangguk menyemangati. Sakura nyengir bahagia melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat, Oba-san!" Sakura berpamitan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Dia berjalan keluar rumah, tidak lupa menggenakan sepatu terlebih dahulu –sebenarnya itu sepatu _sneakers_ Sasori yang tidak muat di kaki Sasori lagi– sepatu itu berwarna putih.

Saat akan keluar dari gerbang kediaman Akasuna. Sakura menghembuskan nafas, dia melirik pohon Sakura yang ada di halaman dengan sendu. Dalam hati, dia berharap, ' _Kumohon, apapun_ _yang terjadi jangan sampai kejadian kemarin terulang lagi!_ '

Dengan menghembuskan nafas dan menyemangati diri sendiri, Sakura menuju gerbang dan keluar dari kediaman Akasuna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Dia memandang gerbang tinggi di depannya dengan bingung. Gerbang sekolah Sasori tertutup, dan Sakura tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Sakura dengan canggung mendekati gerbang, takut-takut melirik ke dalam, "Haloo!" Sakura berkata dengan lirih.

"Apa ada orang?" Sakura berkata lagi. Dia masih memandang kemanapun dengan liar, jarak pandangnya hanya pendek karena terhalang gerbang.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja seraut wajah sangar seseorang ada di depan matanya, "Apa yang kamu lakukan bocah?" orang itu berkata dengan nada seram yang sama dengan mukanya.

Sakura berjengit saat mendengarnya, dengan takut dia mengangkat bekal itu dan berkata dengan nada gemetar, "Saya mau mengantarkan bekal milik Sasori!" dan dengan polosnya dia menjawab.

Paman berwajah seram itu mendengus mendengarnya, "Mana! Nanti aku berikan ke Sasori itu! Aku penjaga gerbang disini!"

"Tidak bisa!" Sakura berkata, bekalnya yang tadi dia acungkan ia dekap dengan _protektive_. "Kalau bukan aku yang memberikanya, aku akan dimarahi Sasori!" tentu saja Sakura berbohong. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan ke sekolah Sasori saja, penasaran.

"Jangan keras kepala, bocah. Aku tau Sasori yang mana. Si bocah berambut merah yang baru itukan. Aku akan memberikannya dengan benar kalau kamu tidak percaya." Sang penjaga berwajah sangar menyahut lagi. Tapi Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan keras kepala. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing yang ingin dipungut. Pantas saja Sakura dipanggil _puppy_ oleh Sasori.

Si penjaga gerbang memejamkan mata dengan lelah saat melihat mata yang membujuk itu, "Kalau begitu kuantarkan dulu ke ruang kepala sekolah, jika kamu boleh menunggu baru aku mengijinkan kamu memberikan bekal itu secara langsung. Tapi jika tidak, kamu harus pulang dan biarkan aku yang mengantarkannya." Prnjaga gerbang berkata dengan lembut, mencoba memberi keringanan.

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat, matanya berbinar-binar bahagia. Si penjaga menghela nafas lagi, dalam hati merutuki gadis kecil berambut pink aneh didepannya dan mata hijaunya yang mempesona.

"Memangnya kamu siapa sampai-sampai Sasori akan marah kalau bukan kamu yang mengantarkan bekalnya? Pacarnya?" Si penjaga berujar kesal.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran, ' _Apa itu pacar?_ ', dia berpikir dengan heran. Maklum peri satu ini memang masih polos. Lalu dia teringat pada cerita yang pernah diceritakan Oba-san kepadanya.

" _Lalu pemeran laki-laki merangkul gadis yang sedang diganggu itu dengan posesive. Dan berkata, 'Jangan ganggu gadisku!'. Kyaaa... itu sweet sekali Sakura-chan. Besok-besok kamu harus ikut Oba-san melihat dorama."_

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan paham, dan dengan polosnya –mendekali tolol sebenarnya– Sakura berkata, "Aku gadinya Sasori!" dengan bahagia. Jika Sasori tau, kira-kira apa reaksinya?

Penjaga gerbang yang mendengar jawaban Sakura melongo, dalam hati dia berpikir, ' _Bukankah sama saja!_ '.

Setelah gerbang sekolah dibuka, Sakura dengan semangat masuk dan mulai tengok sana tengok sini. Mulutnya terbuka saat melihat sekolah Sasori yang menurutnya wow. Padahal Sekolah Sasori sama saja seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Sakura saja yang berlebihan.

"Kenapa bocah? Tingkahmu seperti tidak pernah sekolah saja?" Si penjaga tertawa setelah berkata. Sakura hanya memandang dengan polos, "Aku memang tidak pernah sekolah paman!"

Sipenjaga berjengit kaget mendengarnya, "Tidak pernah? Sama sekali?" dia bertanya dengan kaget. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan si penjaga nyari melongo jika saja Sakura tidak merengek.

"Paman, katanya ke kepala sekolah meminta persetujuan."

Si penjaga dengan kaget mengiyakan. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan dengan beriringan. Terkadang tertawa saat mereka bertukar lelucon. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak sedang melucu, hanya saja penjaga gerbang tampaknya menganggap apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu lucu.

Sakura memang mengerikan, seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasori. Sakura bahkan bisa mengubah penjaga sekolah yang seram menjadi ramah hanya karena tatapan anak anjingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kumohon, bisakah saya menunggu disini sampai istirahat. Sasori akan marah kalau bukan saya yang memberikan bekalnya." Sakura berkata dengan memohon, tanpa sadar memandang dengan tampang ingin dipungut lagi.

Kepala Sekolah berambut putih panjang di depannya memandang gadis itu dengan heran, "Memangnya kenapa harus kamu, nona?" Sang kepala sekolah bertanya.

"Karena aku gadisnya?" Sakura menjawab dengan polosnya, nadanya setengah bertanya. Kepala sekolah tertawa mendengar jawabannya, ditengah tawanya Sakura bisa mendengar, ' _Dasar anak remaja kasmaran_ '. Dan entah kenapa Sakura merona mendengarnya.

"Kenapa anda tertawa?" Sakura bertanya dengan tampang cemberut dan rona merah manis di pipinya. Sukses membuat kepala sekolah itu gemas.

"Panggil saja Jiraya Jii-san, nak!"

"Oke! Kenapa jii-san tertawa?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya. Jiraya tertawa lagi.

"Kamu lucu sekali nak. Kalau Naruto di sini, dia akan naksir kamu saat itu juga?" Jiraya berkata di tengah tawanya. Sakura lagi-lagi bingung, "Naruto?"

"Iya, dia cucu kakek. Paling mudah naksir sama cewek imut." Jiraya menjelaskan dengan tidak perlu.

"Oh!" Sakura menjawab singkat, tidak tertarik. Dia memandang Jiraya dengan matanya yang tanpa sadar seperti minta dipungut lagi, "Jadi, boleh menunggu Sasori?"

"Iya. Tapi beritahu namamu dulu nak?" Jiraya menjawab.

"Sakura Jii-san. Namaku Sakura." Sakura berkata dengan gembira, senyum mengembang dan matanya berbinar-binar. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jii-san."

"Jangan mengganggu kegiatan belajar Sakura!" Jiraya memperingatkan, yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyuman lebar dan anggukan semangat.

Sakura keluar dari kantor Jiraya jii-san dengan wajah cerah, penjaga gerbang yang baru Sakura tahu bernama Izumo masih menunggunya di sana. Saat melihat senyuman Sakura yang lebar, Izumo tau kalau Sakura mendapat izin.

"Dapat izin?" Izumo bertanya dengan penasaran, meski sudah tau apa yang akan menjadi jawabannya.

"Iya. Paman Izumo mau mengantarku ke kelas Sasori?" Sakura bertanya dengan semangat. Dan saat melihat Izumo mengangguk, Sakura melompat dengan bahagia. Izumo tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

Setelah itu, lagi-lagi mereka berjalan dengan beriringan. Sakura berjalan sambil melompat-lompat seperti kelinci dengan bahagianya. Sakura sesekaki akan menanyakan tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. Setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat Izumo, Sakura tau kalau sekolah ini terdiri dari beberapa gedung yang terpisah berdasarkan kegunaannya. Terdapat taman yang cantik di depan, kata paman Izumo taman belakang juga tidak kalah cantik, tapi Sakura belum melihatnya. Gedung terbesar adalah bangunan bertingkat tiga. Lantai pertama untuk kelas satu, lentai dua untuk kelas dua, dan tiga untuk kelas tiga.

Izumo masih terus menjelaskan tentang sekolah Sasori, dan yang Sakura lakukan hanya melongo. Takjub dengan penjelasan Izumo.

"Dan ini adalah kelas Sasori!" Izumo menunjuk ke arah sebuah kelas, mereka ada di lantai dua. Di atas pintu yang tertutup sebuah papan bertuliskan 2-2 menggantung. "Ohhh!" Sakura membalas dengan oh panjang. Sakura berjinjit dengan ujung kakinya, ingin mengintip sedikit. Sakura bisa melihat kepala Sasori yang berwarna merah mencolok. Dan Sakura menemukan dirinya merona saat melihat wajah Sasori yang tengah mendengarkan penjelasan guru dengan serius.

"Ayo Sakura. Ingat perkataan kepala sekolah. Tidak boleh mengganggu pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung!" Sakura cemberut, tapi menurut dan menghentikan acara mengintipnya.

"Sakura bisa menunggu di depan kalau mau. Bisa beristirahat di tempat paman. Kalau mau jalan-jalan juga tidak apa-apa asal tidak mengganggu jam pelajaran."

Sakura mengangguk mendengarnya, "Aku jalan-jalan saja paman. Paman bisa kembali kok. Nanti kalau menemani Sakura terus siapa yang menjaga gerbang."

Izumo yang mendengarnya tertawa, dia mengacak rambut pink di kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura cemberut saat rambutnya berantakan lagi, dalam hati bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang-orang senang sekali mengelus kepalanya? Sasori juga suka mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu paman kembali dulu. Ingat jangan nakal!" Izumo memperingatkan. Sakura menggerutu mendengarnya.

Setelah Izumo pergi, Sakura berjinjit sekali lagi, dia masih melihat Sasori yang tampak serius memandang depan. Lagi-lagi pipinya merona, dan seolah tau kalau ada seseorang yang tengah memelototinya, Sasori menengok, langsung ke arah Sakura. Mata Sasori melotot kaget saat melihatnya, yang dibalas Sakura dengan cengiran lebar.

Sakura melambai ke arah Sasori dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Dia masih mengingat perkataan Jiraya jii-san yang mengijinkannya menunggu di sekolah. Jangan mengganggu kegiatan belajar.

"Tempat menunggu asyiknya dimana ya?" Sakura bergumam sendiri, sama sekali tidak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang gelagapan saking kagetnya karena melihat dia ada di sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasori langsung keluar dari kelas. Sasori saat ini persis seperti orang kesurupan. Dia berlari seperti orang kesetanan dan menengok kesana-sini. Di dalam hati Saori mengumpat kepada seorang gadis berambut pink yang tadi membuatnya jantungan. Sasori bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa konsen di pelajaran tadi.

Jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba nongol di tempat yang tidak seharusnya dan ada hubungannya denganmu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan fakta bahwa yang tiba-tiba nongol di jendela kelasnya adalah Sakura membuat Sasori frustasi.

Sasori terus berlari, dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang sedang memandangnya dengan heran. Sasori terus berlari dengan panik, rasanya seperti _deja vu_.

"SAASOORIIIII!" Sasori menengok saat namanya di sebut. Tuhkan! Rasanya _deja vu_.

Seseorang berambut pirang panjang yang sangat familiar, tapi tidak seperti kemarin yang langsung Sasori tinggal. Sasori menunggu Deidara sampai di tempatnya.

Begitu Deidara sampai di sampingnya Sasori berkata dengan memaksa, "Tau gadis berambut pink yang hilang kemarin? Bantu aku mencarinya di sekitar sini!"

"Oh! Si gadis pink pacar Sasori. Dia hilang lagi. Heran deh, pacar Sasori kok seneng ngilang ya."

Sasori memukul pipi Deidara dengan sebal, membuat si rambut pirang megaduh sakit, "Dia bukan pacarku, Idiot!" sialnya pipinya terasa terbakar.

"Sasori jangan pukul dong. Memarnyakan masih sakit!" Deidara merengek, dia mengusap pipinya yang tadi di pukul Sasori dengan seenaknya. Sasori meringis melihat teman pirangnya, dia lupa tentang memar itu.

"Pokoknya cari, oke!"

Sasori pergi, meninggalkan Deidara yang masih mengelus pipinya sambil mengumpat.

Sasori mengelilingi sekolah barunya. Bia sudah mencari kemanapun, sungguh. Dan yang membuat Sasori heran adalah bagaimana Sakura bisa masuk ke sini? Sakura-kan bukan murit disini, dan kalau tujuannya hanya main dia tidak mungkin diijinkan masuk. Apa Sakura terbang untuk masuk ke sekolahnya?

Sasori jadi teringat perkataan Sakura yang berkata kalau menggunakan kekuatan berlebihan itu buruk. Apa Sakura pingsan lagi? Aduh, Sasori jadi khawatir. Si peri pohon satu itu benar-benar membuat Sasori frustasi.

Eh? Peri pohon? Pohon? Pohon Sakura. Aduh! Sasori kenapa tidak ke taman saja langsung. Kepalanya penuh dengan hal-hal aneh sampai-sampai dia tidak berpikir ke arah sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasori berlari ke arah taman belakang –Taman depan bisa ia lihat di depan kelasnya, dan Sasori sama sekali tidak menemukan rambut pink Sakura yang ' _oh mengerikan_ _sekali_ '– Sasori harap, Sakura ada di sana.

Sasori tidak tau harus lega atau bagaimana saat melihat Sakura benar-benar ada di taman belakang. Sakura ada di sana, menyender dengan mata terpejam di batang pohon Sakura, peri pohon yang memiliki fisik hampir sama seperti yang ada ditaman kemarin sedang menggulungkan diri dengan nyaman di bahu gadis itu. Sasori lega karena Sakura ada di sana, tetapi Sakura tidak sendirian, ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang tengah berjongkok didepannya. Memandang Sakura dengan wajah aneh.

Sasori berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke arah dua orang itu. Begitu sampai, entah dia kesurupan apa, Sasori menarik kerah kemeja pemuda itu dengan kasar. Cowok itu langsung protes, "Hei! Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, bocah?" Sasori berkata dengan desisan mengerikan. Dari dasi hijau yang sedang dipakai pemuda itu Sasori tau kalau dia anak kelas satu, makanya Sasori memanggilnya bocah. Padahal mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun.

"Bocah?" Si cowok berambut pirang bertanya dengan jengkel. "Maaf! Tapi kita hanya berbeda satu tahun. Dan apapun yang ada dipikiranku bukan urusanmu, brengsek!"

Bagus, Sasori bertemu dengan dua orang berambut pirang yang sama-sama menjengkelkan di Konoha. Rambut pirang mungkin akan menjadi hal yang paling ia benci dari sekarang, "Jaga matamu oke!"

"Memangnya kenapa! Apa urusanmu, brengsek?" si pirang mengumpat lagi ke arahnya.

"Itu urusanku kalau yang kamu pelototi adalah gadisku!" Sasori menjerit saking kesalnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Sasori melotot begitu sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Cengkramannya pada kerah baju pemuda itu terlepas, membuat si pirang jatuh tersungkur begitu saja.

"Hei!" si pirang berteriak jengkel. Sasori mengabaikannya, dia masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. ' _Aku gila! Aku gila! Aku pasti gila!_ ', Sasori memekik dalam hati.

"Pergi sana!" Sasori berkata dengan lemas pada si pemuda pirang. Kepala Sasori rasanya sangat penuh sampai-sampai rasanya mau meledak. Sasori tau jika si pirang masih mau mencari gara-gara, dia pasti akan benar-benar meledak saat itu juga.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau menunggu malaikat bangun dulu!" si pirang berujar keras kepala. ' _Malaikat pantatmu! Dia itu peri!_ ', Sasori menjerit dalam hati.

Sasori menggeram, "Kubilang pergi brengsek!" kepalan tangan Sasori melayang. Dan menghantam pipi kecoklatan dengan keras. Pukulan Sasori membuat si pirang terjatuh dengan keras. Sasori bisa mendengar geraman keluar dari mulut si pirang.

"Beraninya!" Si pirang mendesis. Sasori diam-diam menyeringai saat mendengar desisan si pirang.

Si pirang baru akan menerjangnya saat seorang pemuda pirang lainnya memiting tangannya, itu Deidara. Setelah itu, duo pirang itu menjauh dari Sasori dengan berisik.

"Dei-nii lepas, aku haruss membalas si anak baru belagu!" Si pirang satunya meraung.

"Diam Naruto! Kamu bisa hancur kalau melawan Sasori! Dia menyeramkan kalau sedang marah!" Deirara balas menjerit. Menyeret si pirang yang baru Sasori tau namanya Naruto dengan kasar. Mereka berdua terus menjerit satu sama lain dengan berisik sampai menghilang dari pandangan Sasori.

Sasori menghela nafas dengan gusar begitu dua kepala pirang itu tidak terlihat. Bagus, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini emosinya mudah meledak. Sasori menghela nafas lagi, dan saat itulah dia merasakan tangan kecil menggenggam tangannya yang masih terkepal. Tangan itu bergetar.

"Sasori!" itu Sakura, suara gadis itu bergetar. Rasa marah Sasori hilang entah kenapa. Sasori menghela nafas satu kali lagi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sasori berbalik dan tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis berambut pink, tau kalau membuatnya takut. "Maaf ya, Sakura." Sasori berkata dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala itu dengan lembut. Sakura membalas senyuman Sasori dengan senyuman manis.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi ya! Tadi Sasori mengerikan!" Sakura manyun.

Sasori hanya tertawa.

"Oh iya Sasori. Aku bawa bekal Sasori. Tadi Sasori buru-buru, jadi bekalnya tertinggal." Sakura nyengir, dia menyodorkan bekalnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kamu kesini hanya ingin mengantarkan bekalku?" Sasori bertanya heran. Dia memandang gadis itu dari atas sampai ke bawah. Tidak ada hal yang aneh sebenarnya, hanya saja gadis itu berpenampilan terlalu manis. Sasori tidak suka itu, "Dan apa-apaan dengan penampilanmu?"

"Sasori tidak suka?" Sakura cemberut. Dia memandang Sasori dengan sebal, "Oba-san yang memilihkan untukku. Kata Oba-san Sasori akan senang kalau melihatku memakai baju ini. Kenapa Sasori malah sebal seperti itu?" Sakura berkata dengan nada setengah merengek.

"Aku suka kok!" Sasori bisa merasakan mukanya terbakar saat mengucapkannya. "Hanya saja, jangan berpenampilan terlalu manis saat keluar rumah, oke!"

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat, matanya berbinar-binar dengan riang. Sasori yang gemas mengacak rambut Sakura lagi. Sakura cemberut.

"Ayo Sasori, dimakan bekalnya!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasori dan mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon sakura tadi.

Setelah mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura, Sasori membuka bekalnya, dan mulai menyuapkan makanannya. Setelah menelan makanannya, Sasori bertanya, "Apa yang kamu lakukan tadi dibawah pohon tadi?"

"Saat jalan-jalan di sekolah Sasori, tiba-tiba saja aku dapat tugas. Pohon ini baru saja aku sembuhkan. Setelah itu aku bermain sama peri pohon. Dan tertidur karena menunggu Sasori."

"Hanya ketidurankan?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada cemas yang terlihat. Sakura nyengir mendengarnya, "Iya"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke sekolah?"

"Tadi bertemu Jiraya jii-san. Katanya boleh menunggu, asal tidak mengganggu jam pelajaran." Sakura menjelaskan dengan polos. Sasori yang mendengarnya melongo, Jiraya jii-san? Bukankah itu nama kepala sekolahnya. Jadi Sakura izin kepada kepala sekolahnya langsung dan dengan gampangnya diberi izin.

"Tunggu! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggil dengan sebutan jii-san!"

"Jiraya jii-san sendiri!" Sakura menjawab sambil nyengir. Sasori mendengus mendengarnya. Sakura memang mengerikan, gadis itu selalu bisa membuat orang-orang tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kamu sudah makan?" Sasori bertanya lagi. Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sasori mendengus lagi, dia menyerahkan makanannya ke pangkuan Sakura, "Cepat makan!"

"Sasori tidak makan! Ini kan bekal Sasori!"

"Seharusnya tadi kamu bawa bekal dua kalau memang mau menunggu sampai jam makan siang bodoh!" Sakura cemberut mendengar perkataan Sasori. Sakura menyumpit isi bekal buatan ibu Sasori, dan memakannya dengan lahap. Setelah itu dia menyumpit lagi, hanya saja sekarang sumpit itu disodorkan di depan bibir Sasori. Sasori menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Makan Sasori!" Sakura berkata saat Sasori hanya melihat makanan yang ada di depan wajahnya.

"Kamu mau menyuapiku?" Sasori bertanya heran. Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah yang merona malu. Sasori merasakan pipinya yang ikut terbakar saat melihat gadis di depannya. Pada akhirnya Sasori membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Sakura dengan wajah merona. Sasori malu, sungguh!

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Sakura menyuapkan makanan yang menjadi bekal Sasori secara bergantian. Wajah keduanya merona.

Seorang peri kecil tampak mengintip dari bunga-bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, memandang kedua orang yang tengah makan di bawah pohonnya sambil mengeluarkan bunyi, ' _cip...cip..._ ' yang terdengar seperti kikikan. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang itu, dia dengan sengaja membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura beterbangan di sekitar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah bersama Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Sasori tidak membuat masalah tentu. Sasori hanya mengantarkan Sakura yang ingin pamit pulang. Seperti janji Sakura, Sakura hanya akan menunggu Sasori sampai jam makan siang. Rasanya tidak sopan kalau pulang tanpa pamitan pada Jiraya-jiisan yang sudah berbaik hati memberinya izin.

Sasori benci karena dia murit baru, dia jadi tidak tau jalan yang lebih singkat dan sepi untuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Yang membuat Sasori tambah benci adalah, banyaknya pasang mata yang tengah memelototi mereka –Sasori dan Sakura– Sasori bisa merasakan bisikan-bisikan yang mulai terjadi.

Jika Sasori sebal, Sakura hanya berjalan dengan wajah berseri-seri disampingnya. Seperti biasa, tidak peka pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Sakura menengok kesana-kemari dengan wajah penuh kekaguman.

Sasori lebih benci lagi karena harus melewati kantin sekolah yang sedang ramai. Ini adalah jam makan siang, kantin pansti akan ramai sekali. dan mereka berdua harus melewatinya. Sasori tidak bisa membayangkan berapa hal lagi yang membuatnya menjadi mencolok.

Tepat saat mereka akan melewati kantin yang tengah ramai-ramainya. Suara pekikan terdengar kencang, Sasori mengutuk dalam hati. Padahal tinggal satu belokan dan mereka keluar dari wilayah kantin.

"SAKU-CHAN!" suara itu sangat kencang, sampai-sampai semua orang menengok ke arah asal suara, begitupun Sakura dan Sasori. Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah memandang mereka dengan mata birunya yang membelalak. Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura, dan menemukan Sakura tengah melotot ke arah gadis pirang itu. Bagus, Sasori mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Coba beritahu Sasori kenapa dia selalu merasa jengkel kalau bertemu seseorang berambut pirang?

"NARU-CHAN!" Itu pekikan Sakura. Detik berikutnya kedua gadis itu berlari dan berpelukan begitu mereka berdekatan. Memekik-mekik dengan heboh dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Sasori memandang kedua gadis itu dengan tampang sedatar tembok. Apa lagi ini?

"Wah.. siapa gadis pink imut itu!"

"Mereka berdua imut sekali! jadi gemes!"

Sasori entah kenapa jengkel. Raut wajahnya menggelap saat mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia dengar.

Saking jengkelnya, dia langsung berjalan ke arah kedua gadis yang sedang beradegan teletubies dengan tampang seram. Tapi tampaknya bukan hanya dia yang merasakan itu, pemuda berambut raven juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi memangnya Sasori peduli!

Begitu Sasori sampai di tempat kedua gadis itu, Sasori langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya menjauhi kantin. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh si pemuda raven.

Sakura dan gadis pirang yang sama-sama diseret meronta dan memprotes. Tapi Sasori mengabaikannya dan dengan keras kepala mulai menyeret Sakura keluar kantin. Hal sama dilakukan oleh si pemuda raven.

"Yah! Udah ada yang punya!"

Sasori mendelik dengan garang ke arah orang yang baru saja menyeletuk. Membuat orang itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Sasori kok malah narik aku sih! Aku masih mau ngobrol sama Naru-chan. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu sama Naru-chan." Sakura merengek.

"Bisa tidak berhenti membuat heboh satu hari saja! Aku pusing!" Sasori mengomel. Membuat Sakura cemberut.

Sasori menyeret Sakura di sepanjang jalan dengan wajah judes. Deidara yang melihatnya sampai ngeri, dia yang awalnya ingin menghampiri Sasori mengurungkan niatnya, tidak mau mendapat resiko.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan kantor kepala sekolah. Sasori menarik nafas mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Dia lagi-lagi meledak, dan menemui kepala sekolah dengan muka judes itu sangat tidak sopan. Setelah merasa emosinya mereda, Sasori mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" Sahutan di dalam terdengar sedikit membentak. Sasori berjengit, apa dia masuk di saat yang tidak tepat?

Sasori membuka pintu dengan sesopan mungkin, Sakura mengekor di belakangnya. Saat dia masuk ke kantor kepala, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah kepala sekolahnya tampak ngomel. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang –Sasori mendelik saat melihatnya– tengah menguap mendengar omelannya.

"Permisi!" Sasori berkata dengan sesopan mungkin setelah dua menit diacuhkan, terselip nada sebal di kata-katanya.

Kedua kepala berbeda warna menoleh secara bersamaan. Sasori langsung melotot saat melihat siapa pemuda berambut pirang itu. Si bocah pirang yang tadi di taman. Bagus, mood Sasori hancur sudah.

"Si anak baru belagu!" Si bocah pirang mendelik ke arahnya, Sasori balas mendelik saat mendengar sebutannya. Tapi tetap diam, mencoba memasang tampang kalem, bagaimanapun juga Sasori sadar tempat. Dia hanya akan mencari masalah jika meladeni ucapanya.

"NARUTO!" Kepala sekolah membentak si pirang. Dan dengan tanpa belas kasih menjewer telinga si pirang yang baru Sasori tau namannya Naruto –sebenarnya tadi Deidara sempat memanggil nama Naruto, tetapi Sasori lupa–. Sasori menaikkan sudut bibirnya dengan mengejek, hanya tipis dan sama sekali tidak kentara.

"Ojii-san. Jangan begitu, kasihan!" Sakura memekik saat melihat telinga Naruto. Dia ngeri.

Sasori langsung melotot ke arah gadis itu, dalam hati mengumpat.

"Eh! Ada Sakura!" Kepala sekolah memandang Sakura dengan kaget. Bagus, hanya Sakura, jadi apa gunanya Sasori ada disini?

Kepala sekolah melepaskan jewerannya dan berkata, "Duduk..duduk.."

Mereka berdua menurut, dan saat Sakura akan duduk di samping Naruto, dengan sengaja Sasori mendahuluinya. Sakura yang melihar tingkahnya menaikkan alis heran, tapi karena dia memang tidak peka, jadi Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan acuh.

"Sakura mau apa?" Kepala sekolah bertanya dengan lembut. Sasori mencatat dalam hati, Sakura bisa membuat orang-orang menempel seperti permen karet dalam satu pertemuan. Itu mengerikan. "Oh iya.. Bocah pirang ini cucu jii-san. Namanya Naruto." Kepala sekolah menunjuk Naruto yang langsung nyengir dengan menawan ke arah Sakura.

"Hai Bidadari!" Naruto menyapa. Sasori langsung menendang kaki Naruto, dan yang mengagetkan, kepala sekolah memukul kepala Naruto sambit menggerutu, "Bidadari pantatmu!"

Oke.. itu aneh sebenarnya. Sakura yang melihatnya menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tapi hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sakura mau pamit Ojii-san!" Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum manis, "Tugas Sakura sudah selesai!" tentu saja yang dimaksud tugad adalah mengantarkan bekal Sasori.

"Oh.. Perlu Jii-san antar sampai gerbang?" Kepala sekolah bertanya lagi. Tiba-tiba menjadi lembut saat berkata dengan Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, nanti ngerepotin!" Sakura menggeleng, tapi berikutnya dia memandang kepala sekolahnya dengan mata hijau yang tampak membesar, "Nanti Sasori yang mengantar. Boleh kan Jii-san?"

Seolah tidak bisa membantah, kepala sekolah mereka mengangguk.

Tepat setelah kepala sekolah mereka mengangguk, bel tanda masuk terdengar.

"Maaf! Tapi bolehkah saya izin untuk menunggu Sakura sampai mendapatkan bus?" Sasori bertanya dengan sopan. Kepala sekolah memandangnya dengan tidak setuju, sebelum kepala sekolah membantah lagi, Sasori menjelaskan, "Sakura orangnya ceroboh, bisakah saya menunggunya sampai bus yang benar datang. Saya takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak."

Meski enggan, kepala sekolah mengangguk.

"Jii-chan. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya. Boleh ya!" Naruto merengek, dan Sasori mendelik ke arah Naruto saat mendengarnya.

"Tidak boleh!" Kepala sekolah menjawab ketus, "Sana pergi ke kelas, kalau kamu bolos atau membuat onar lagi, Akan kuadukan pada Kushina-chan!" Naruto langsung keluar saat mendengar nama ibunya disebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini canggung. Sebenarnya yang merasa canggung hanya Sasori. Sakura ada di sampingnya, menengok kesana kemari dengan mata emarldnya yang berbinar kagum. Sedangkan kepala sekolah Sasori yang dipanggil Jiraya jii-san oleh Sakura berjalan memimpin merekan didepan.

Jangan heran kalau kepala sekolah bisa ada bersama mereka. Dia tampaknya benar-benar menyukai Sakura karena ia memaksa mengantar mereka sampai gerbang.

Koridor tampak sepi karena murid-murid sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Hanya saja, beberapa mata yang mengintip bisa Sasori rasakan. Oke, Sasori sebal sebenarnya. Dia paling tidak suka kalau menjadi pusat perhatian. Setelah ini pasti gosip-gosip aneh akan terdengar. Melihat Sakura berkeliaran tanpa seragam saja sudah aneh, apalagi kalau kepala sekolah dengan seenak jidatnya mengantarkan mereka. Pasti murid-muid lain bertanya-tanya siapa gadis pink itu, kenapa juga kepala sekolah sampai repot-repot mengantarkannya?

Jangan tanya Sasori, dia saja tidak tau. Bukankah Sasori sudah katakan kalau Sakura itu mengerikan.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan. Sasori harap mereka segera sampai ke gerbang.

Saat ini mereka melewati koridor kelas satu. Lagi-lagi Sasori merasakan tatapan-tatapan dari jendela-jendela. Sasori cemberut.

"Menurut pekerjaannya mengatur jenis kelamin, kromosom dibagi menjadi dua." Sasori sayup-sayup mendengarkan penjelasan seorang guru di dalam kelas.

"Satu kromosom yang tidak berperan dalam menentukan jenis kelamin, disebut autosom. Dan satunya kromosom seks–."

"GONOSOMMM!" Seseorang menjerit. Dan Sasori dibuat ngeri saat mendengar suaranya. Familier sekali! dengan ngeri dia menengok ke sampignya, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh kepala sekolah yang ada di depannya. Mereka berdua saling pandang, wajah Sasori ngeri, dan secara kompak menengok ke arah asal suara.

Sakura sedang berjinjit di salah satu jendela kelas. Nyengir bahagia. Penjelasan guru itu berhenti.

" _Holy Shit!_ " Sasori tanpa sadar memaki dengan nada yang lumayan keras, dia langsung mendapat pelototan dari kepala sekolah, "Siapa yang mengajarimu memaki bocah!" Sasori memberi senyuman kaku pada kepala sekolah. Sialan, dia keceplosan.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih betah berjinjit di jendela. Apa Sakura tidak sadar kalau perilakunya itu bisa menyusahkan Sasori?

"Sakura!" Sasori memanggil Sakura dengan nada sebal. "Kamu pikir apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Eh?" Seolah baru sadar, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Detik berikutnya dia memandang Saori dengan tampang horror. "Saso-chan apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku mengganggu jam pelajaran! Jiraya Jii-san maafkan aku! Aku tidak sadar saat melakukannya. Saat tau terusannya aku langsung menjerit begitu saja." Mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca saat selesai mengatakannya.

Sasori tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Dia putus asa, sungguh. Sasori benar-benar ingin menguburkan dirinya sendiri saat mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

Sayangnya, suara Sakura tadi cukup keras untuk didengar. Dan saat ini, tawa tengah mengalun bersahutan di kelas yang tadi diintip Sakura. Wajah Sakura merona malu, air yang menggenang di matanya terlihat semakin banyak. Sasori dibuat gelagapan saat melihatnya. Detik berikutnya Sakura sudah berjingkok, mukanya ia kubur di lipatan tangannya.

"Sasori aku malu!" Sakura mengeluarkan suara berdengung karena tangisannya. Sasori langsung ikut berjongkok, hanya bisa mengelus kepala Sakura saking bingungnya.

"Ayo! Sakura mau pulangkan!" Sasori menarik tangan Sakura yang masih terlipat. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, Sasori meringis melihat muka Sakura yang basah karena air mata. Sakura menggosok matanya dan mengangguk.

"Maaf tentang yag tadi, kepala sekolah!" Sasori membungkuk kepada kepala sekolah yang ada di depannya. Jiraya-jiisan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kepala sekolah berbalik dan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sasori yang melihatnya langsung menarik Sakura untuk berdiri. Dia menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya berjalan. Sakura masih betah menggosok matanya.

"Dasar remaja kasmaran!" Sasori bisa mendengar kepala sekolah mereka menggerutu. Mukannya terasa terbakar saat mendengarnya.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di gerbang. Penjaga gerbang yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Sasori melihat mereka dengan kaget.

"Loh, Sakura kenapa?" Dia menyeletuk saat melihat muka Sakura yang berantakan setelah menangis. Oke, sekarang Sasori menemukan kenyataan penjaga gerbangpun bisa dibuat luluh oleh Sakura juga.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah, Izumo. Tidak apa-apa!" Kepala sekolah yang menjawab. Penjaga gerbang yang dipanggil Izumo menoleh dan memandang kepala sekolah dengan kaget. "Eh! Kepala sekolah mengantar Sakura?"

"Iya! Dan biarkan Sasori mengantar Sakura sampai dia mendapat bus. Terus awasi, jangan sampai Sasori berbuat macam-macam!" Kepala sekolah mengangguk dan memerintahkan Izumo dengan seenaknya

Sasori mendengus mendengar perkataan kepala sakolah. Memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Lagipula, Sasori tidak tertarik untuk membuat masalah. Sasori tambah cemberut saat melihat Izumo mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Saya permisi kepala sekolah, paman." Sasori berpamitan dengan sopan, meski jengkel setengah mati saat ini dengan kedua orang itu.

"Jaga Sakura baik-baik, bocah!" Kepala sekolah berkata dengan mengancam. Sasori hanya mengangguk.

Sakura melepas tautan tangan mereka dan berjalan ke arah kepala sekolahnya. Yang mengejutkan, Sakura memeluk kepala sekolah, "Jii-san Sakura pulang dahulu. Maaf tadi Sakura mengganggu jam pelajaran. Padahal Sakura sudah janji!"

Kepala sekolah yang awalnya terkejut langsung membalas pelukan Sakura, "Iya..iya.. Sakura kapan-kapan main lagi kesini. Naruto pasti senang!" Sakura mengangguk.

Sasori melotot mendengarnya, apa-apaan! Kepala sekolah yang melihat pelototan Sasori tertawa. Sasori sebal sendiri. Sialan! Dia dikerjain.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan berjalan kearah penjaga gerbang, dia sudah akan memeluk Izumo saat tiba-tiba Sasori menariknya begitu saja. Izumo memandang Sasori dengan cemberut.

"Sasori, akukan mau pamitan!" Sakura merengek.

"Bicara saja, idiot!" Sasori mendesis dengan ketus, membuat Sakura cemberut. Sasori sengaja mengecilkan suaranya agar kepala sekolah tidak mendengarnya. Dia bisa dihukum jika ketahuan berkata kasar lagi.

"Paman, Sakura pulang dulu ya!" Setelah itu Sasori membungkuk kepada mereka berdua, Sakura mengikuti Sasori. "Saya permisi!"

Begitu mereka sudah sampai di halte. Sasori mendudukkan diri di bangku, Sakura mangikuti. Sasori entah kenapa merasa lelah sekali. Tentu saja Sasori tau apa penyebabnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis pink yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasori marah ya?" Sakura tiba-tiba berkata dengan khawatir di sampingnya. Sasori langsung menengok ke arah Sakura. Sakura memandangnya dengan takut-takut.

"Tidak kok!" Sasori mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sasori sebal tentu untuk beberapa kejadian. Hanya saja setelah satu minggu lebih tinggal bersama Sakura, Sasori menemukan dirinya mulai terbiasa akan hal itu.

Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Sasori saat mendengar jawabannya.

Sasori membalasnya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada kejadian ganjil di kantin tadi. Sasori tadi tidak begitu pusing memikirkannya karena terlalu jengkel, jadi dia baru merasa ganjil saat ini, "Jadi bisa beritahu aku bagaimana bisa kamu mengenal gadis yang kamu panggil Naru-chan tadi?"

"Dia sahabatku." Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Sasori. Matanya tampak menerawang, seolah mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Kamu punya kenalan manusia lain selain keluargaku?" Sasori bertanya dengan kaget.

"Bukan. Naru-chan itu peri sama sepertiku. Dia peri bunga matahari." Sakura menjawab, kali ini entah kenapa nada suaranya terdengar sedih, "Tapi itu dulu Sasori."

"Dulu?" Sasori memandang Sakura dengan bingung.

"Naru-chan dulu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dari yang kudengar dia meninggal saat menjalankan tugas. Dan ini pertemuan pertamaku dengannya setelah sekian lama." Sakura menjelaskan lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ketika peri meninggal. Mereka akan bereingkarnasi. Bisa menjadi peri lagi, bisa menjadi bunga, pohon, hewan, atau bahkan manusia. Kebanyakan akan menjadi peri lagi. Aku senang jika Naru-chan menjadi manusia."

Sasori jadi merasa bersalah, "Maaf tadi aku menarikmu begitu saja. Aku tidak tau kalau dia teman lamamu!"

"Tidak apa kok Saso-chan!" Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus yang melewati jalan di dekat rumah mereka berhenti, Sasori mengamati Sakura yang tengah melambai dengan ceria dari kaca bus.

Mata Sasori menerawang, dia teringat perkataan Sakura tadi. "Reingkarnasi ya?" Sasori berkata dengan getir.

Kira-kira akan menjadi apa Sakura jika dia sudah tidak ada? Bukan berarti Sasori ingin Sakura cepat-cepat meniggal. Hanya saja, entah sejak kapan, kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua itu berbeda membuat Sasori sedih. Sasori hanya mausia tapi Sakura adalah peri pohon. Dunia mereka pun berbeda.

Dan fakta bahwa Sakura hanya bisa ke dunianya saat musim semi membuat semuanya bertambah buruk. Saat itu juga Sasori sadar, dia tidak ingin Sakura pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Nahl lho! Saso-chan lagi galau. :D**

 **Saya memutuskan untuk membuat ini menjadi multi-chapter. Ngak bakalan panjang-panjang kok.**

 **Saya mau menjelaskan tentang karakter Sakura di fanfic saya ini. Sakura kan bukan manusia, jadi bisa dikatakan dia itu masih polos banget sama hal-hal berbau manusia. Walaupun dia sudah ada di dunia manusia setiap musim semi tapi dia kan hanya kenal Chiyo-baasan sebelum ini. Jadi ya seperti itu. Intinya Sakura bakalan OOC sekali di fanfic saya ini.**

 **Sebenarnya tadi pelajaran yang main diteriakin sama Sakura kelas tiga bukannya kelas satu. Hehe... Saya baru aja belajar itu minggu lalu, jadi yang kepikir hanya itu.**

 **Saya harap chapter ini memuaskan. Seperti biasa saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pendukung fanfic ini. baik yang sudah meriview, follow, memberi favorite kepada fanfic ini.  
**

 **Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak, oke!**

 **Love,**

 **Nessaro Yuki.**


End file.
